Twokinds: Rouges
by Everyday Is A Horror Story
Summary: CO-WRITTEN When a wounded fox Keidran and a rouge Cheetah Keidran team up, expect the worst to happen. But when they're joined by a 'Feral' white tiger and a nervous wolf, you can't expect anything but chaos. And that's what will ensue. Dipping in and out of the lives of our favourite heroes, they will force innocent chaos of the lives of our heroes, not on purpose, of course.
1. Meetings In The Forest

**Hey, new story. Not much to say other than Neither I nor Fox-Hero own Twokinds. We only own our OCs. I own Atom, hehe, another Atom story. And Fox-Hero Owns Ace.**

Chapter 1

Greetings from the forest.

A lone fox keidren limped along the road, clutching his side where a large claw gash was.

"God damn ferals." He muttered angrily, sitting down on a fallen log he inspected his wounds.

Pulling his hand away he noticed his fur and his shirt was soaked in his blood. Taking of his shirt he placed it next to him on the log.

Just at that moment a figure could be seen sprinting down the road, it was only a silhouette at this point but is was drawing nearer. Panting heavily, the figure doubled over, clutching its belly trying to recover it's breath. Standing up again it clutched a small pack to it's chest and kept running while glancing behind it every so often.

Look at the figure coming closer to him the male keidren wondered what the person was running from.

As the figure neared a blue shirt could be seen flapping in the wind. It stopped again, panting for breath.

"I wonder what's got it all riled up?" The male keidren said to no one in particular.

The figure stood up once again, and started a slow walk. It was obviously out of breath from all the running.

The Fox keidren tried to stand up, only to be shoved down by the pain in his abdomen. Grimacing he looked at his cuts. Ripping a strip from his white shirt he made some makeshift bandages and started wrapping them around his upper chest.

The figure could now be made out to be a keidran, small in stature, tail swinging back and forth limply. It yawned, and rummaged in its small brown pack for something. Somewhat intrigued the fox keidren watched from afar hoping not to be noticed.

It took out a small knife and began to file its claws, muttering something. It was about 50 meters away from the male when it picked up it's scent. Looking directly at the male keidren. This did not go unnoticed by the recipient of the stare. The Fox keidren's eyes widen in fear, he was just attacked by ferals and now a unknown female was staring at him with a knife in hand.

The female stood up a little straighter and gulped. She was still holding the knife in one hand and the pack in the other as she approached the male Fox. She held the knife up in a defencive notion as she stared him down.

Seeing that the female was being difficult he tried giving a deep predatorial growl, which only caused him to wince from his wounds.

The female's eyes widened at the growl and she cowered for a second before noticing his wounds. She put the knife slowly back in her pack and continued to stare him down. One wrong move and she would kill him.

The Fox keidren, all interest in the female in front of him, gone. He glared at the female and growled.

"What do you want" wincing at almost every word he spoke.

The female keidran reached him and looked away. She thrust out her pack in front of her and said, in a scared voice, "Please don't kill me."

The fox keidren looked at her in a way that said 'are you really that thick.'

She looked at him, big brown chocolate eyes that screamed fear and she said. "Please, sir, take it and let me live."

The Fox facepalmed and said in a monotone voice.

"You know you are the second most idiotic keidren I have ever seen." He continued in his native tongue. "Do you even know our native language?"  
The females eyes widened, nodding vigorously. "I know it." She said, blinking at him. "Does this mean you won't kill me?" She asked hopefully.

The Fox sighed "I was never going to even hurt you in the first place."

The female sighed in relief. "Thank you so much!" And she hugged him, forgetting his wounds like the dumbass she was.

After a long rant to the female keidren about looking before you pounce he calmed down.

"Sorry." She pouted. "I was careless and stupid!" She started crying, feeling really bad.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, by the way do you have any actual bandages in your pack."

She nodded happily. "Yup!" and she pulled out three rolls of bandage. "I'm Atom by the way!" and she handed them to the Fox keidran.

"Thanks, I'm Ace by the way, a Northern Fox if you couldn't tell." he started to give a small chuckle before grimacing from removing the makeshift bandage wrap, and putting on the clean fresh ones.

Your welcome. I guess I'm," She picked at a black spot of fur on her hand. "A Cheetah. Don't know where from though." Smiling sadly she looked at Ace. "Nice name." She added.

"Same to you." He paused sighing, before looking up quizzically at Atom. "And what were you running from? If I may ask?"

Atom gulped. "Well, uh, I guess I was running from humans?" She said, twirling a bit of her hair nervously.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. I've done stupid crap in the past so you're not alone in that sense"

She sighed and visibly relaxed. "Thank you. So why are you all beat up? Or do you not want to talk about it too?" She asked him, eyeing his now bandaged wounds.

"It's simple" Ace replied "I was jumped by three or four Ferals, only just got away."

Atom nodded, she had no idea what ferals were but they sounded bad. "Oh." She said shortly. "Ferals are bad, right?"

Ace looked at her with a deadpan look "You have no idea what ferals are, do you?"

She gulped. "No?" she tried.

"Okay well they are...(insert explanation here) and that's why you never trust potatoes."

Atom nodded. "Oooh. Now I get it. Thanks! So, Ace, we should get going. They have probably noticed I'm gone by now and we should leave." She Put the remaining bandages in her pack and offered Ace a hand up. Ace gripped the outstretched hand and was pulled up from the log. "Thanks."

"Sooooo… Um, which way do you wanna go." 'Please not that way, please not that way.' She muttered under her breath, glancing at the way she had come.

"Uh do you know where the nearest healer is." He paused "that you're in good terms with" he added.

"Well, um," She glance up at the way she had come. "It's be, ugh, that way." She pointed in the way she had come. "I know this one guy…"

Ace noticed the look in her eyes "you sure you want to go back...?"

She nodded. "I have to if you wanna get healed. And it's the only one I know." "That won't turn me in." She added quietly.

"Very well, if you have a cloak in your sack of mystery you might want to put it on" he said cracking a smile.

She smiled softly. "I might." And with that she withdrew a large black carefully folded cloak and swung it around herself. "We should get there by sundown." She said and smiled from the darkness of the cloak's hood.

"Well then, let's get moving while there is still light." Ace replied.

As they started moving, neither of them noticed a pair of golden glowing eyes behind them.

" _You hurt my friends, I hurt you._ "

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Little Miss Runaway

**Fox Hero: Hey Guys !**

 **Quasar: Sup! Welcome to chapter two! I don't own anything 'cept Atom and the plot. Heh, maybe I own half the plot. NOW READING THIS MOTHER CHUCKER!**

 **Fox Hero: This one is a bit longer… a bit.**

 **Fox Hero: also I just wanted to say something in this A/N :P**

 **Quasar: Yes?**

 **Fox Hero: YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE! YAY!**

 **Chapter 2**

Little Miss Runaway

Atom woke up with a headache. She moaned and rolled off the bed she was sleeping on and landed on something soft.

"Argh!" Ace looked angrily at the the cheetah on top of him. "Your one hell of a wake up call."

Atom's eyes widened as she realized where she was. She got off quickly and apologized. "Sorry! I didn't mean to, I just, sorry." She looked at the floor embarrassed she had landed on him.

"Look, its okay I may feel like crap but I'm fine." Ace replied to the stricken cheetahs mumbling. "And next time I'll move away from the bed." He smirked.

Atom smiled and grabbed her cloak. "We should go. I don't think my friends happy about us 'Borrowing' a room." She said and picked up her pack. Shouldering it she asked, "You Need any more bandages before we, um, leave?"

"Good point..." Ace said hurriedly as he checked his bandages "No I'm good"

Atom nodded. "You okay walking a bit more?" she asked, glancing around the room to see if she had forgotten anything.

"Yeah, no problem it healed a bit overnight." He said while cracking his neck. Atom grinned and offered Ace a hand up. Like last night Ace grabbed the hand as Atom hulled him up. "Then lets get going!" Atom cried and leapt towards the door Ace stumbled after her. um brb keep writing

Atom glanced around her nervously. An escaped slave should _definitely_ not be in the town she escaped from. AT any moment she could be found by someone who was hunting her or one of her old owners. She was freaking out, but she needed to get Ace healed. By the looks of it there weren't many humans in the town presently, probably searching for the grand templar who went missing. She fumbled with the cloak's ties, begging them to stay tied up. She Was almost at the medical center when a cry of "Hey, Ata!" went up from a passing Wolf who grinned maniacally at her. Atom's face paled as she turned to face the Ex-Slave. The wolf engulfed the small cheetah in a hug before turning its gaze to Ace.

"Hello?" Ace replied awkwardly. The big wolf man gave him a look. "What cha doing with Ata, foxy?" He growled.

Ace glared at the wolf...

"That is none of your business, unless it is okay with her." he replied smirking gesturing to Atom.

The wolf folded his arms, glaring down on Ace. He put an arm around Atom who flinched. "She hasn't got anything to say, doya 'Tom?" Atom flinched again and bit her lip. "After all, she is Little Miss Runaway." He grinned down on her then glared at Ace. " _My_ little Miss Runaway, and listen here, Foxy. I don't care who you are, leave my Che-"  
THWACK!

The noise rang in the square as people and Keidran went about their still had her hand raised, still in the place where her hand had connected with the wolves face. "I'm not _your_ cheetah, Frida. Now leave Ace alone. And don't let me see you again.

Frida, the wolf, eyes widen and a smirk set itself on its face. "Nice one, Atom. Good to see you finally standing up for yourself. " He bowed to the cheetah. "Don't worry, I won't tell your old master where you are. And, safe travels to you _and_ your boyfriend." And with that, he faded into the crowd. Atom sighed and turned to Ace. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled, blushing heavily. Then turning to Ace she said"Sorry bout that, Frida becomes a bit of a douchebag after some ale." Lowering her hand from the air she smiled a little.

"We should get going." Ace coughed trying to break the awkwardness of the recent situation.

Atom nodded and started off towards a small, ramshackle building with the sign 'It Won't Kill Ya' out front.

"Of-Fucking-course, a sign that puts so much 'trust' In the business." Ace smirked.

Atom was trying to suppress giggles as they neared it. She wavered in front of it. "Your _sure_ you need healing, right?" She asked, hoping for a 'no'.

"Let me think." Ace replied as he touched a bandage, letting out a groan. "Yep I do." He continued with an anguished smirk.

Atom let out a disgruntled sigh and knocked on the door.

A chubby human woman opened the door, brown hair piled high on her head. Herwhite medic robes, headpiece less, stated she was a medic. Her eyes widened when she saw Atom, then her attention turn the Ace. "Come in, both of you Keidran." She said and moved out of the way of the door.

Ace gave a wary look at Atom and continued inside. Sighing Atom followed him, and then the door was shut tight.  
The brunette woman walked down the hall and to a sort of 'Clinic.' It was clean enough, and had all the necessary medical equipment. "Right. Why _the hell_ are you even still in town Speeds?!" She practically yelled at Atom, who flinched. "Look, I need your help. Then you can scream at me, I promise." She said, annoyance evident in her tone. The human narrowed her eyes at the Cheetah Keidran. "You got payment, right? Or Did You forget to _steal_ that as well?" She spat.

"Oh would you two stop arguing, I'll pay, kinda bleeding here." Ace growled

The woman turned her piercing green glare to Ace. "And I suppose you're one of Atom's _friends_ who need healing, huh? First a god damned Tiger, then a wolf and now a fox? I'm just waiting for a dog!" She ranted. Putting her hands on her hips she glared him down.

"You know what, do your job and you get paid." Ace retorted getting angry.

The woman grunted in annoyance, out of snarky remarks and stomped over to an examining table. "Sit." She commanded and began rummaging in a medical chest.

Ace sat down in a wooden chair that screamed uncomfortable and waited for his treatment.

"Here they are" declared the nurse, as she pulled some healing crystals from the chest "now these crystals are quite old so they can't completely heal you, understand" Ace nodded his head in reply.

"Good." She looked over at Atom who was waiting nervously. "Oi Speeds, free of charge if you do me a…. favour. And I'll throw in not screamin' for the guards." Passing the crystals to Ace she smirked at Atom who gulped.

"And if I don't?" Atom asked the plotting human.

"Hope ya like the afterlife."

"Deal."

Ace just sat there confused as to what was going on, and looking at the nurse's face, it wasn't good.

Sighing Atom brushed some hair out of her face. "So, what do I do?"

The woman grinned. "Get something back for me. You know, from that rich-boy's place, with all the slaves and that mixer you liked."

Atom's eyes widened. Nodding she turned to Ace. "I think we'll be staying a little longer than before." She said in Keidran. All that Ace could do was think 'What have I gotten myself intone

As the two Keidran left the nurse stopped Ace "Hey Fox boy, what's with the blue tail and gray fur?"

Ace stopped and yelled back over his shoulder.

"Just born that way, I guess." As he left the shack.


	3. Stone Face

**Hey guys just me Fox-Hero here, Quaser is working on the end of chapter 4 as I speak so, looking forward to that. Also had a chat with her and, with my suggestions, we decided to open a small Oc submission, we already have one from AIMO ask her who that is. So if you're excited SUBMIT YOUR OC's. Also If you have an account, use it, or make one, it's just easier to contact you with it rather than through Guest Reviews.**

 **The OC list is small so don't wait!**

 **Also if you want to see the chats we have about what to put in during the chapters, tell us! I know I would be happy to oblige.**

 **And with that, good luck, and peace :P**

 **P.s it's good to see that Quaser has such loyal readers, good on you guy's and gal's!**

Chapter 3

Stoned Face

"Sorry about that human idiot." Atom apologized once they were away off.

"So what was all that about a mixer? Hmm...?" Ace asked curious, but with an inquisitive smile.

Atom gulped. "A mixer is what she calls a hybrid, or a mix of more than one species of Keidran." She explained. "Its not a nice term." she added.

"Well aren't you full of surprises" Ace added cheekily. Receiving a punch to the arm from Atom.

"I suggest you stay in the room tonight. I need to, uh, _get_ something for Nurse Sunshine And Rainbows." Atom said, mumbling on the 'get'. Ace gave Atom a quizzical look but decided to drop it, by changing the subject.

"I've notice you haven't asked about my tails pallet change compared to the rest of me."

Atom shrugged. "You didn't ask about my past." She returned. "And it doesn't bother me what you look like." She added. "You're still my friend." after that statement you could her a few passerby's say "aww" While Ace just rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's true though, thanks." He said smiling.

Atom smiled as well. "Your welcome. We should probably get moving though." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Okay then, shall we?" Ace replied waving his hand in front of him like a butler showing the way to a guest.

Giggling Atom replied. "Indeed." And stepped forward, still giggling like a cub.

-Later That Day [Night]

Ace sat on the bed taking of his bandages the crystal had run out and he was inspecting what was left of the attack. All of the small cuts and bruises on his body were gone leaving a patch of new silky fur in their places, but his large claw mark on his abdomen and arm were still there but not as bad as they were. So he wrapped the last clean bandages around his cuts and lay back on the bed sighing.

Atom had stripped off her restricting shirt, cloak and pants, leaving her spotted fur pattern visible. She shook her head, she couldn't believe she was stealing something for that witch of a Nurse. And from the rich man of the town too. At least her friend could help her get in, if she wasn't busy learning to read or whatever she did these days. Pulling a hilt for her dagger out she strapped onto her utility belt and slotted the weapon in. She had never killed before. And she didn't want to start now. Turning around she noticed Ace lay on the bed she smiled. At the moment he was the only person she could trust. She shook her head. No trusting! The last person she trusted got her- She growled at the memory, clenching her fists. "Hey, I gotta go and get that thing for Nurse Little Miss Ray Of Sunshine, I should be back within a hour or so." She said.

Ace shot up from the bed "you know I can pay for it..." He was cut of by Atom when she shot him a withering look and said. "I have to, okay? I owe that cow more than just those crystals and I need to get rid of my damn debt to her. So you're not going to pay for those crystals!" She snapped.

Ace raised his hands up defensively saying. "Okay, okay you made your point, don't worry about me." He smiled back. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Be right back, okay? If I'm gone more than two hours, come looking for me" And with that, she was out of the window.

"Did she say two hours, or two minutes" Ace smirked to himself as he pulled out a new pair of pants and shirt.

Atom was running over rooftops. She hadn't done that in a looooong time Well, if you count escaping from the humans. She didn't _want_ to, but she had to pay off her debt to Nurse Joy. -Pokemon reference

She dropped down into the shadows of the street opposite of the house she was supposed to infiltrate. Figuring knife she scaled the wall and climbed in a window. She could hear talking from the room next to the one she was in. It wasn't Spots or Mr. Richie-Pants though. Uh oh. They had visitors. Pressing her body to the wall she could make out something about Tracing something or rather. Slipping into the hall she looked around and heard footsteps. She flung herself into the conveniently placed closet. The person opened the closet door Damn.

Kathrin 'Spots' Vaughan stared at the guilty looking Cheetah in her linen closet. After a moment the two felines embraced each other in a sisterly hug. "Speedy!" Spots cried, hugging the young Keidran. The Cheetah hugged the girl that had all but become her sister. Spots pulled back. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Atom rubbed the back of her neck. "Well… um… I need your help." She muttered. Spot's face fell. "What do you need, Atom?" She asked, deadpanning.

Ace tucking his ripped and tattered pants as well as the shirt he couldn't wear because of his wounds he looked out the window. He looked at the pants on the bed which he had just cut a hole for his tail from. "Well its about time for a test run." He smirked as he put on his pants and jumped from the window frame, landing stealthily on a roof top. "Okay" he muttered to himself. "The nurse said something about." He paused looking behind him. "A... Big... Rich... House..." Ace turned on the ball of his heel and sprinted to the house. He ducked and ran towards a dark wall with a single window high up. Running his hand across the wall he noticed some of the bricks were a bit dodgy and were sticking out. So without a second thought he hurriedly clambered up the wall to the window which was just large enough to sit in. He slowly lifted up the window and noticed the large drop to the ground, so he decided to stay and observe.

Spot's led Atom down the hall, looking around before she motioned for it to be safe for Atom to follow. Atom felt really bad about getting her friend to do this for her but she needed to clear her debt with Nurse Giggles And Cake. Spots led her down to the painting room, which for now, was empty. Atom shot Spots an apologetic look before she darted towards a lewd picture of a brunette girl posing nude behind a marble column. Giggling as she picked it up and put a sheet over it she met Spot's disapproving gaze. "I have to Kat, please?" She asked, and thats when a blonde man decided to enter the room.

Gulping Atom made like her nickname 'Speedy' and dived behind a marble column but it was much too late. Eric Vaughan had seen her. His eyes widened and he shouted "THIEF!" and ran at her, Spots trailing behind him sadly.

Atom ran towards the door, running up the halls, more and more guards gathered to chase her as well as the visitors she had heard earlier.

"THIEF!" Ace heard the accusing yell come from the hallway.

"Things are getting interesting." Said Ace as he cracked his knuckles and dropped down the the floor and slipped behind a large oak wardrobe. The sound of soft paws hitting the floor came closer, until Ace sprung out from behind the corner grabbing the passerby and slammed them into the wall.

"So what have you..." Pausing when he saw Atom's face, her eyes squeezed shut waiting for a strike to the face.. 'Oh shit she's gonna be pissed.' Ace thought as she opened her eye's.

Atom was sprinting down the hall when she was slammed into a wall. Oh shit. She was gonna die. She was going to _freaking_ die. She was too young! She hadn't gotten a farm yet! Or gotten married! Or had cubs! Squeezing her eyes shut for the death blow she waited… and when it didn't come she slowly opened her eyes. Only to be greeted by Ace. She was going to _freaking_ kill him! She bore into his eye angrily.(single because of Ace's Hair covering the other eye.) Opening her mouth to scream at him she thought better of it as they were in a death situation. Giving a 'We are _so_ going to talk about that later' glare to Ace she looked around the bare room, desolate only for the oak cupboard. Maybe there was a magic land with talking animals in there but Atom wasn't taking any chances as she said, in a dangerously low tone, "Where is the nearest exit?"

Ace looked at Atom for a second before pointing up to where the window supposedly was.

"Or we could make a break for it. Your choice"

"Ha ha, let's go." She said and grabbed Ace's hand, pulling him out of the room.

"Where, you didn't say?" Ace asked confused.

"Spare bedroom. There's a low window in there." She said, running a bit faster.

As they rounded a few more corners they reached the spare bedroom.

Atom busted in, forgetting she heard voices in there before.

Two pairs of eyes met two pairs of eyes. Atom gulped and stumbled back, crashing into Ace who was behind her.

"Atom!" Yelled Ace "Just go! Their right behind us!" Pushing Atom off of him. She nodded, and took a breath before running through the room and diving out of the two story window. She landed with elegance of a cat and looked back up at the window. "Ace! Come on!" She yelled, waiting for her friend.

Ace took a few steps back and ran at full pelt towards the window and dived, only to be flung backwards by a hand. Ace shaking his head stood up and got into an offensive stance, ready to fight whoever stopped his escape only to find a room full of guards blocking his escape.

"Ace!" Atom shrieked once he did not emerge. Preparing to scale the wall she readied herself.

~inside

The guards readied their weapons, two with daggers two with swords and one with a pike.

Ace cricked his neck and charged at them screaming somewhat a battle cry.

Atom drew her dagger and ran up the wall, launching herself at the nearest Guard with daggers. Easily taking him out she disarmed him and slid her dagger in her belt, picking up his ones. She looked for the others only just noticing all but one of the remaining guards lying on the ground groaning as Ace fought the one with the pike.

The guard swung his pike wildly at Ace, who just ducked underneath it, the pike swung back around for a second strike, only for it to be caught by Ace. The guard visually gulped as Ace pulled the weapon from the grip of the guard and snapped the wooden stick of a handle. Tossing it aside he ran towards the guard his hand (paw?) Balled into a fist. His fist struck the guard with enough force to make him fly across the room and land at the feet of Eric Vaughan.

Atom twirled her daggers and decided she was in fact _not_ angry at Ace and put the daggers back into her belt. Smiling cockily at Eric she opens her mouth and said "You wanna give me the painting and $300 and I _won't_ let him kill you." She shifted her weight to the other side. "Or you can offer me more, your choice ." Ace's usually kind blue eyes had become a cold, darker shade of deep blue.

"Or you could you could trade the cash for something of the same or greater value. But we are keeping the painting." Ace growled.

Atom grinned. "You're getting the hang of it, Ace." She complemented, stalking towards Eric."Now hand it all over." Her Voice was dangerously low, lower than its usual high pitched bubbliness. It was full of sinister meaning and death.

Eric gulped glancing nervously at the murderous Keidran.

Atom, glancing over to Ace, was feeling her facade waver. She couldn't keep up 'killer' mode for much longer. However Ace was able to keep a stone cold face, from many a year in the wilderness. He slowly started to advance towards Eric, his face unreadable.

Eric glanced behind him as if looking for someone. Atom brought the dagger up to his throat level and made like she was going to throw it. "Money. Painting. NOW!" She Yelled and Eric scrambled away.

"That went well." quoted Ace losing his 'Paid Assassin' look for his usual smirking face.

"Agreed." Atom said, a smile lacing her face as she giggled remembering the look on his face. "I can't believe it was that easy!" She said and grinned some more.

~a few moments later

Eric came back with the Items requested his Keidren slaves carrying them one of them being 'Spots'

Atom frowned at the sight of the slaves, especially Spots. Knowing if she helped her the slave would be punished so the Cheetah just looked on with sadness.

Ace slowly approached the group of three. Eric motioned for the two girls to advance, they gave Ace a wary look before handing over the items.

Atom smirked and picked up the painting, "Thanks." She said to the slave girls and vaulted out of the window for the second time that night.

Ace walked to the window, he turned back to look at Eric.

"Here's a tip, Get a boat, get some supplies and go visit the Bastian islands for a change. There very good at this time of year."

Eric gave him a confused stare to which Ace made the 'Im watching you sign with his hands" and smiled as he jumped out the window.

The slave girl waved goodbye while he jumped.

Atom stood at the bottom of the window with her arms folded. "Someone looks happy." She commented, smiling.

"Oh, just seeding the minds of the rich"

Atom grinned and clapped. "Well done. Making Rich boys see the error of their ways. Very heroic." She smirked.

"Yeah, well he did give me some training with those guard shaped punching bags, so I gave him some life coaching." Ace grinned

Atom giggled and grinned. "Always the hero." She said between giggles.

"Let's give nurse butt hurt her stuff" Ace said as they sprinted away from the manor.

"Yes, let's." Atom said and followed.


	4. A Taste If Your Own Medicine

A Taste of your own medicine

Ace's paws skid to a stop in front of the run down shack of the healer. Atom grinned and knocked, not at all afraid Nurse Pinky Pie opened the door smirking.

"you've got my stuff?" she asked

Atom threw her the painting, grinning. "And we shall just be going."

"Where the hell is my money?!" Nurse Cupcakes And Babies exclaimed.

"Here," simply stated Ace as he threw the sack of gold as forcefully as he could. hitting her square in the head.

Nurse Bitch-Aholic fell over, sack of heavy gold pieces probably killing her.

"Meh" shrugged Ace as he walked away.

Atom's eyes bugged out of her head. "You just killed someone!"

"Hey," said Ace "If she's as thick as I think she is then she'll be fine."

Atom giggled. "Is it bad that I'm laughing?" She asked between giggles.

"Maybe" Ace smirked as he walked away.

~Later at the Guest House~

Atom put her top on again, not bothering with the bottoms. "So that was fun" She said, lying down on the bed.

"Yeah, now for sleep." Ace murmured as he leaned against the wall. Atom giggled, got up and poked him. "It's your turn on the bed, Stupid." She said, motioning to the bed. "Now don't make me bust my my back getting you up there." She mock-threatened.

Ace just cocked an eyebrow. "Considering what happened today, you have it kid." He finished, smiling. Atom poked him again. "How old are you anyway, Mr. Grumpy fox?" She asked cheekily. "I'm ten by the way, such a young thing I am."

"My age? In what? Human or Keriden?" He asked.

"Keidran, or human, whatever's easier." She giggled again and shot him an inquisitive look. "Or if you don't wanna you don't _have_ to tell me."

He sighed as he sat up from his position, " If you must know 13 in human years, so about 26 if I was human, I guess,I don't really care for their time system, happy miss quiz?"

Atom smiled. "Definitely. Now get your ass up onto that bed so I can take the warm spot on the floor." And with that she pointed at the bed and gave him a look.

Ace rolled his eyes and stood up, smiling he lay down on the bed. "Can't remember the last time I slept on one of these." He said as he climb under the covers.

"Your welcome." Atom said, getting as comfortable as she could on the floor. "Goodnight, Ace." She said, closing her eyes.

"Night..." He murmured as he slipped into a coma like sleep.

Atom smiled as she drifted to sleep, curled in a ball on the floor.

Atom stretched out of the floor, her back had _not_ enjoyed that night's sleep. Or her tail. Or her ears. Or- You know what, let's just say she didn't enjoy that night's sleep. Sitting up, she braided her brunette hair and stood up, eyes drifting over Ace. Smiling she moved over to her belt, taking out the two daggers she had pinched last night she grinned at them. They were proper Iron daggers with leather bound hilts. Slipping them back into their hilts she smiled.

Hearing the sounds of weapons being unsheathed, Ace's eyes shot open, he was about to attack to maker of the sound, when he remembered where he was, deciding that sleep was best he closed his eyes and waited for the light to become too bright to sleep. Atom strapped her belt back on and pulled on her human pants and putting on her cloak, opting to get some breakfast for herself and Ace.

Climbing out the window Atom slipped a few extra coins she had 'Borrowed' from Spots. Jumping to the street she was quickly lost in the throngs of people. Making her way over to a pie store she asked for four meat pies. "Where's your Master aye Keidran?" The man selling them asked as he put them in bags. "He sent me to get them." She said shortly. The man nodded. a"He grooming you for the fair aye?" She replied with a short nod she handed over the money. "Well if I buy ya I'll be sure to treat that wonderful body of yours… right." Atom gulped and nodded, sprinting back into the throngs of people clutching her pies.

' _What it with humans and my body?!'_ she thought angrily on her way back to the room. She set the pies down on the end of the bed and took off her cloak, pants and belt, again.

Ace's nose twitched as the scent of fresh mince pies sorted through the air. "Wha- huh? Pies!?" Yelled Ace excitedly, his eyes wide with hunger.

Atom grinned and threw him two of the pies. "Breakfast is here!" She said happily and bit into her pie. "So…. good…" She muttered through mouthfuls.

"Surprisingly, they haven't seemed to of taught you manners" laughed Ace's as the cheetah shot him a death stare.

"Well, if you don't want your pies, I'll have them." She threatened, reaching over towards the other two pies, too which Ace grabbed the pies and hugged them close to his chest. "Mine!" He scowled. Atom giggled and finished her first pie. "I can't remember the last time I ate _actual_ food!" She exclaimed, biting into her second one. "And these are so freaking good!" She ginned, eating her second one.

"Yeah the humans really know how to cook!" Ace said as he took his first bite of his pie.

Groaning Atom flopped down onto the bed. "I wish I hadn't eaten all of mine." She complained, eyeing up Ace's remaining pie. "And I hadn't used all my coins on them!" She added.

"Here," he said as he passed her his other pie. "I don't need it, also I've got a few coins we can use for emergency."

"Nah, you have it. I need to cut down anyway." She said, passing it back. Getting up, she grinned at Ace. "I was thinking we go over to another town or something, you know, since I'm wanted here." she added afterwards.

"You know, you're right." He laughed as he finished off the last pie.

"Aren't I always?" She giggled.

"Last nights events contradict that." he retorted with a smug smile.

"I hate you." She said, throwing a bundled up shirt at him. He ducked under it as it flew past his head, he stuck his tongue out at Atom.

"You missed!" He laughed.

Atom glared at Ace before bursting out laughing as well. "Next time I won't, Fox-Face." She promised.

"You keep telling yourself that." Ace smiled "also grab what you need," continued Ace as he threw Atom a bag of coins. "We're leaving soon."

"FInally!" Atom exclaimed, grinning. She grabbed her sack, pulled her cloak on and shoved everything else she owned into the sack.

"That was quick." Stated Ace. "Sure you've got everything?"

Atom raised her hands like 'Look' "You think I own that much?" She asked sarcastically. "Im not that rich, Fox-Face." She added, hands on hips.

"Very well then." He said as he slung a sack over his shoulder, and stood in the doorway. "Let's go."

~Outside.

"IT WASN'T ME IT WAS TWO..." yelled the nurse as she was pulled away by two guards.

"That's what they all say" the guard quoted.

Atom blinked, unsure of what was happening, but when she saw Nurse Rainbows And Leprechauns being dragged away by guards she grinned. Obviously they found her. She nudged Ace, grinning.

"Maybe they found her asleep with the gold and the stolen painting" Ace replied. Giving Atom a knowing smile.

"Who knows?" She said, grinning like a mad man, well, woman. Ace looked closer at the commotion saw Eric and Spot's behind the guards.

Atom nudged Ace. "We should get going in the chaos, so we won't be noticed." She said, motioning to the swarming crowds. Ace nodded to her before turning back and locking eyes with Eric, giving him the same 'I'm watching you' gesture he did when he first meet him. Turning back around Ace melted back into the crowd with Atom.

Atom stretched once they were out of the crowds "Was it stuffy in there or was it just me?" She asked.

"Yeah some humans do have a very _particular_ smell" Ace commented, deep in thought.

Atom stood,hands on hips. "What sort of smell?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but... Some of them smelt more dignified, like Templars, high rank Templar's."

Atom's eyes widened. "You're not serious." She asked, worried.

"I am, whatever they were doing there they wanted it in secret" Replied Ace his voice laced \with curiosity.

"I _really_ wanna find out now." Atom said, eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Not now, we first need to get new gear, if we're gonna do anything like that." commented Ace.

Atom folded her arms. "For once, I _don't_ know some one. What sort of gear do you need by the way?" She asked. "Light or heavy? Armor or no armor? Sword and shield or- MMPH!" Her questions were muffled by her sack flying into her face and it knocked her over.

Ace turned around, staring at the cheetah sprawled on the dirt road.

Getting up and brushing her fur off her face was completely red from blushing. "What do I _keep_ in there?" She asked herself.

"You tell me?" he replied.

Atom laughed. "Nah, maybe later." She said brushing it off. She glared at her sack and kicked it. She stumbled backwards, clutching her foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried out in pain.

"Smart." Ace commented, with an air of smugness around him.

Atom mock-glared at Ace and picked up her sack. "I can throw this at you, you know." She threatened.

Ace raised his hands defensively "Look out, we got a badass out here" he then burst out laughing.

Atom pouted and glared at him. "I hate you." She said.

Ace just smiled and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Atom glared at Ace, again. "Whatever. From now on I'm ignoring you!" She yelled before turning the other way and sticking her muzzle in the air.

"You just talked to me though." Ace retorted smirking.

Atom blushed and stuck her muzzle in the air higher.

Ace just rolled his eye's and continued walking.

Atom turned to say something and opened her mouth.

"Yes?" asked Ace, his smugness back.

Atom galred and stuck her muzzle in the air tail swishing agitatedly.

"I thought so." he continued smiling.

Atom bent down, picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could at Ace's head. "NYA!"

Ace ducked under it as it ricocheted of the nearest treetrunk and into its leafy roof.

"OW!" Someone said from the tree.

Ace spun on the ball of his heal, his eye's locked at the source of the voice.

Atom's hands flew to the hilts of her daggers, eyes narrowing into slits. She crouched low on the ground, turning around

"Who ever is in the tree, prepare to get an ass whipping Ace yelled, his voice slowly lowering into growl.

Atom stalked forward silently, death hung around her. "Get the hell out of the tree, NOW!" She shouted. Her claws extended and scratched the blades, "Or I'll come and get you."She finished in human.

"Nice one Zen, now they know we're here." whispered a dark brown wolf kardian, glaring at the other Wolf next to it.

Zen shrugged. "And…? That stone _really_ hurt." He whispered back nonchalantly.

"Well now one of us are going to have to show themselves"

Zen grinned. "Bags not." He said childishly. The cheetah and fox were getting awfully close to the tree they were in.

`The first Wolf groaned "You can be the most childish..." The Wolf stopped mid sentence, to stop itself from punching it's brother.

Zen grinned. "You love me." and motioned to the Fox and the Cheetah keidran. "Better go talk to them, Natani." He added, smirking. Natani just narrowed his eye's and jumped from his branch onto the ground below.

Zen was just laughing his silent ass off in the tree. Shaking his head he started off silently towards a tree behind the two Keidran, still grinning.

Ace took a small step back, as a brown wolf keidran dropped from the tree. "What are you doing her, Wolf one, your kind doesn't usually come here."

Natani stood up from the crouch he had landed in and motioned to Atom. "Same goes for the Cheetah." Atom growled in response.

"She escaped from slavery, what's your excuse?" asked Ace. A small smile forming on his face from the look of frustration on the wolfs face.

"Job." Natani replied, fingering a mana crystal hidden in his robe. He was silently begging Zen to hurry up. This fox pissed him off.

"A wolf, down this far, on a job? Wearing a dark cloak." Ace's eyes widened as he put two and two together, "you're an assassin!"

Just at that second, Zen dropped down from the tree, throwing knives at Ace and tackling Atom to the ground, said Cheetah yelped and tried to kick the wolf off. As the fox threw himself to the ground, dodging the knifes.

"Shit!" Yelled the fox.

Natani charged at Ace, fire spell in hand. She cast it, motion for her and Zen to switch positions. Atom rolled over, knife now in hand as she tried to get the male wolf off her, only to have him replaced with another wolf charging a spell for her.

Rolling backwards as the fireblast, inches way from hitting him, hitting the ground in a fiery explosion.

"You guys know magic!?" yelled Ace in shock.

The other wolf smiled deviously, causing an growl to escape Ace's lips.

Zen grinned at the Fox and charged him, yet again. That routine had yet to get old. "Can't you fight, Fox-Face?" He taunted, knife in hand. Ace responded by side stepping Zen, which caught the Wolf off guard, and sticking his foot out tripped him.

Rolling back to his feet, Zen smirked. "Come on Foxy, that the best you can do?" twirling his knife Natani sent another fireball at Ace from his position fighting, and winning, against Atom.

Bending his back at a 45 degree angle he felt the heat of the fireball pass over him, just missing him by centimeters.

"You magic users" Ace spat frustrated.

Zen shrugged. "Dont worry, doesn't look like your girlfriend is doing too well either." He said, swinging a knife at Ace's head. "I promise you die nice and quickly if you surrender." he added. Ace just spat at the ground.

Atom didn't like loosing. And she was loosing. The ex-slave, now thief, wasn't doing so well against this wolf-assassin. She tried to stab the wolf and he grabbed her arm, flipping her over. Painfully. "Ah!" Atom cried out in pain, dropping her daggers. The wolf smiled, having the upper hand.

"ha, you're nothing special, just another ex-slave." Natani taunted. A slick smile across his face. Atom frowned and glared at Natani. She twisted painfully to look at the wolf. "I am special though." She said and her tail whipped out and took out the wolf's legs, making him fall over. "Just not too special." She added, picking up her daggers.

Ace's face had picked up a look of pure focus as he twisted his body to avoid the constant daggers being thrown at him.

"Can you not stand still!?" he asked infuriated, Ace saw a fault in Zens attack, taking his chance he ran towards Zen, launching himself off the ground to dodge another fire ball, he landed directly in front of Zen who at that point had a worried look on his face. Ace grabbed Zen by the collar of his coat and bawled his hand into a fist.

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Zen trying to reason with Ace.

"No" said Ace as his fist connected with Zen's face, the force snapping Zens head back before Ace punched him again getting the same effect, doing this one more time Zens eye closed shut and his body going limp. Ace left go of the Wolf's cloak and dropped him, Zen's unconscious body hitting the ground with a thump.

Atom was grinning like a mad *Wo*man. She had positioned herself over the wolf she was fighting so she was pinning him and was making sure he had no access to crystals. Smirking he grinned at the wolf who was pleading his life with his eyes. Shaking her head Atom brought the butt of her knife down on the wolf, rendering it unconscious. Standing up she smiled and glanced over at Ace. "Hey Fox-Face, what are we going to do with them?" She asked, glancing at the other wolf..

"Tie them to a tree and wait for them to wake up?" Ace added with a grin.

"Cliche much?" Atom said, smirking cheekily and dragged the wolf she had been dragging to the nearest tree. "Shouldn't we… ya know… search them? Disarm them?" She asked, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

Ace just shrugged. "Sure, that's what I was about to suggest." Ace continued with a slick sarcastic smile. Walking towards the first black shrouded wolf, ripping it away a large amount of weapons and crystals flew out in a shower of dangerous items.

Atom moved to her wolf, reaching to take off the black robe she pulled it over it's head and when she saw what was under it her eyes bugged out of her head. He, was in fact a _she_! What the fuzz?! Mana crystals and knives and various weapons rained from the robe to form a small pile on the grass. Blushing she moved the weapons away from the wolf and dragged her so she was leaning against a tree. Gulping she called out "Hey, um, Ace? This ones a, well, girl." She said in a small voice.

Ace lifted his head up from the pile of crystals "What? You serious?" Questioned Ace. Atom blinked. "I think. Should I like check the chest bindings or…?" She trailed off, blushing. She looked over to the pile of goods and shifted hers to where Ace's was and she proceeded to check behind the Female's neck, in her hair and wrappings, procuring six knives and twelve mana crystals. ' _Yup, definitely a female.'_ She thought, blushing tremendously. Throwing the knives and crystals back over to the pile of goods she looked at the girl. She had a pretty face, nice floofy tail and strong arms. Atom felt kind of bad knocking her out, but then again she was going to kill her. Picking up some knives she slid those into her belt and two into her braid. Not taking any more chances she promised herself. Ace, noticing this said, "Okay no more giving me any surprise hugs until your knife free." As he laughed. Atom puted. "Awwwwe. That sucks." She complained. "I really liked hugs." She added. Ace just sniggered, before noticing the female stirring awake.

Atom glanced over before walking over to her and poking her side. "Wake up." She said impatiently. She poked the girl again. "Wake up." she said in human. She cocked her head as a brown eye and a grey eye opened to meet her chocolate ones. The wolf's eyes widened when she realized she was not wearing her robe and a male was a way off laughing. "What the-? What did you do to my clothes?!" She exclaimed, glaring at the chocolate eyed cheetah. "Relax, they are over there." She flicked her eye's in their general direction.

"Give them back now!" she screeched, her face going a crimson red as Ace walked over.

"Not, until you tell us why you came after us." he said as he grabbed the jaw of Natani looking her straight in the 's piercing cold blue eye's meet the brown and stoney gray of Natani.

"Why should I?" she asked smugly, "What are you going to do, huh, molest me?"

Ace suddenly let go of Natani jaw as he stomped off in a huff.

"Why does everyone I meet think i'm gonna kill them or rape them" he muttered as he walked away, his head in his hands.

"Oh?" smirked Natani "I seem to have struck a nerve in poor old foxy boy."

Ace's temper had hit its point, picking up a dagger imbedded in the ground he flung it towards the tree where Natani and Zen were tied up, embedding in between the sleeping Zen and the shocked and slightly impressed Natani. Turning around Ace made a steady but aggressive walk towards the tied up wolves. towering over the hunched up Natani, he bent down on one knee, so they were face to face.

"You don't know about _me._ You do not know about my _Life._ So you do not have the right to _Judge_ me, Wolf." Ace spat out with as much malice as possible. with each intensified word, he poked her in the chest and his face getting closer to Natani's until they were nearly touching muzzles.

Natani gulped and plastered a smirk on his face. "Whatever you say, Fox-Face." she tried, -little bit worried for her life. Narrowing her eyes at the Fox she moved her tied up hands up to her hair and when she didn't find anything her face paled. Atom turned from sorting through her newly acquired knives and smiled at the wolf. "Don't worry, I got allllllllllllll of the knives and crystal." Her face became red. "Even, umm... _those_ knives from _there_." She added quickly.

giggled and walked over "Pleeease Mrs. Wolfie-Kins! Tell me! Tell Me! Tell Me!Natani blushed and glared at the Cheetah. "Are those _my knives_? In your hair?!" Atom giggled and touched the deadly braid. "I thought they wouldn't show, through!" She complained and started filling her claws.

Ace, who had had enough, walked away shaking his head before he stopped and turned slowly a slight smile forming on his lips. "Now, you're gonna tell us why you're here. And why you tried to kill us?"

Natani smirked. "Maybe" She taunted. Atom " She continued asking her to tell her until Natani looked like she was going to snap.

"FINE! A GUY HIRED US TO KILL YOU FOR SOME REASON I DON'T KNOW!" She snapped, making the young Cheetah whimper.

"Really?" Asked Ace unamused. "It's a bit hard to get a contract without knowing your contact." He continued cocking an eyebrow.

Natani glared at the fox. "It was a blond guy!" She yelled. Atom's eyes widened. "Was he about this tall," She motioned a foot higher then herself. "A slave trader, and a pervert?" She asked.

Natani nodded her head in agreement. Ace slammed his fist into his palm, angry. before letting his head loll back, sighing.

"We can't really blame him, can we?"

Atom smirked. "We did steal a painting though…. and money…" She said, smirking. "And knock out most of the guards in the town…. and turn Spots against him…." She said, listing off all the things they had done.

Ace sighed again and pinched the bridge of his muzzle, before turning to the still unconscious Zen.

"Why hasn't he woken up?" he asked, kicking Zen's foot.

Atom folded her arms. "Maybe if you had just done him once on the head instead of seventy million thousand times." She said, looking closer at the male wolf, almost muzzle to muzzle with him.

Ace shrugged "I wanted to make sure he was knocked out."

Atom shook her head. "Whatever. Think he has any weapons on him since you didn't check?"

"Not sure where he would hide them, I searched his cloak."

Atom shrugged. "Hair, teeth ect." She stated, running her hands through his hair to check for knives and mana crystals. She came out with two crystals and a pocket knife. "See?" She asked, sliding them all into her belt.

"Very well then what should we do with her?" Asked Ace switching to human to throw Natani off.

"Dunno. Shes your prisoner now." She said, smirking. "Good luck." she added.

"You're kidding me right?" Dead panned Ace.

"Nope." Atom said, grinning like a lunatic. "She attacked you first." she added.

"Yeah, but you're carrying the unconscious guy." Retorted Ace.

Atom just pouted. "Awwwe."

Ace smiled as he walked over to Natani.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Natani as Ace picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Trying to figure out what to do with you." replied Ace with a stern look on his face.

Natani gulped as she was lead away from her brother.


	5. New Face

Chappie 5

New Faces.

 **Quasar: Hi. We don't own Twokinds. Tom Fishbach does. Thanks!  
(Oh and thnaks to Snakeman1299! Oh so I'm just **_**a friend**_ **am I? AM I?! WHAT AM I THEN?! I'M NOT JUST HIS FRIEND! INFACT, I HAVE MY OWN LIFE TOO! UH-HUH! A LIFE OUTSIDE OF MY FANDOMS! Like that I….umm….. well…. oh shit i don't have a life outside my fandoms.**

 **Fox-Hero: Are you implying that you're something more than a friend? Hmm?**

 **Quasar: Wait, no! I didn't mean that!**

 **Fox-Hero: ...**

 **Quasar: What does … mean?**

 **Fox-Hero: My god...**

 **Quasar: You're not doing the … of awkwardness are you? DONT … ME!**

 **Fox-Hero: ...**

 **Quasar: STOP …ING! I WILL BEAT YOU!**

 **Fox-Hero: I regret nothing! And enjoy the chapter!**

 **Quasar: You're gonna regret a hell of alot soon! FANGIRL POWERS ACTIVATE!**

 **Fox-Hero: Welp fudge...**

 **Quasar: *Transforms into mega fangirl 2000***

 **Fox-Hero: Enjoy the Chapter. Save me Ace!**

threw the bound Natani off his shoulder and onto a patch of grass. Earning a yelp from her.

Walking back towards Atom. Ace gestured for her to hand over the rope that was leading Zen.

"I've got some spare coin, take it to the nearest town and buy some supplies." Ace dug into his pants pocket, pulling out a small coin bag.

"Be safe." He added.

Atom nodded sharply and tucked the coin bag into her utility belt. "I will. Good luck." and with that she took off running at cheetah speed towards the east.

Zen waved the best he could with his bound hands, already missing his kinder-than-should-be feline captor. "Baaaai!" The male wolf mused to himself.

Watching as Atom speed off, Ace turned towards the two wolf keidran in his captivity. Walking slowly over towards them aggressively, he stopped and loomed over them. The two wolves not knowing what was going to happen, looked at each other worriedly. Suddenly a grin appeared on Ace's face.

"So, do you two need anything to eat?"

Atoms POV ~~~

Human. Human. Human. Keidran. Keidran. Human. Human. Human. Ooh look! Another human!

Atom was playing a game in her head because she was soooo bored. She couldn't find any good blacksmiths, Inns that didn't have her on a wanted sign and there was like, one market. Making her way towards that she started up the game again. Human. Thief. Human. Human. keidran…. you get the jist.

"Oi, Cheetah, why don't you come over here… for a minute…" Atom turned towards the voice. Cocking her head she looked at the old man. "Can I help you?" She asked in cracked human, "Yes, you can." He grinned at her and held out a sword to her throat. "Money. Now." Blinking, Atom disarmed him and smirked at the unfortunate man. "I've had humans from here to the capital flirting with me 'cause of this crappy body, so give me _your_ money, asshole."

And that's how Atom became a whole dollar richer.

Ace came back with an arm full of berries, apples, and other fruit. Placing them in a pile in front of the two wolves he went behind them.

"I'm gonna cut your hand restraints so you can eat, because I'm not spoon feeding you." and cut their hand restraints. Immediately Natani lunged at Ace. Forgetting about the foot restraints, she face planted in front of Ace. A meek smile on her muzzle. While Zen sat still eating a apple.

"Really?" questioned Ace.

Zen snickered. "Stupid Natani." He said, biting into his apple once more.

Ace grabbed Natani, and hauled her back to the pile of food.

Grabbing an apple Ace took a large bite, before asking.

"Any of you two know how to fist fight?"

"Are you sure you don't want our complementary bonding gear for you and your master?" Atom blushed. "N-No!" She stammered, beet red. "Just the bandages and heath saives!" Theapothicary man sighed. "You must get so _bored_ being a slave, Keidran." he said, slipping extras into Atom's pouch, free of charge. "Now I guess you should run along, don't let your pretty little master waiting!" he said as Atom bolted from the shop, blushing and keeping a tight grip on her pouch of healing supplies. Pondering weather getting armor would be wise she decided that a Keidran buying expensive armor would freak out the shopkeeper. She made her way back to the road, towards the market, swing the pack around causally she hit a few humans in the face, but she didn't care..

Zen looked at Natani, "she does!" he said in human, pointing at Natani.

"You speak human?" Ace asked. "Does she?" He continued.

"No she doesn't. And I only know a little." A smile flashed onto his face. "So why don't we get started, I'll tell her what to do. We have a mental link ya know." Ace shrugged and let them do their thing as Natani and Zen closed their eyes.

After about ten minutes. Zen and Natani opened their eyes simultaneously.

Nodding to Ace, Natani stretched out her feet, waiting for Ace to cut the binding around her feet.

Ace took a knife and cut the straps. Standing up Natani stretched and got into an offensive stance.

"Ready?" she asked.

Ace nodded his head.

Atom was at the market. Sure, she was getting funny looks from humans. Sure, Keidran were scared of her. And yes, she was scared she would be caught but she, the all mighty (And slightly afraid) Atom was here! A large hand stopped her. "Um, do you know where an inn is?" A quiet male voice asked the kindly cheetah "This way-" She turned around. A wolf. How many of these things does she know? Okay, lets count, Frida the wolf, she sooooorta knew Natani. She knew Zen, he talked a lot. She knew a wolf cub called Xena, and now she just met this fellow. "Follow me." She grabbed his hand (Paw?) and led him through the masses of humans and keidran towards the inn.

Ace ducked as Natani's right hook flew over his head, the wolf went in for another hit, Ace rolled onto the ground to dodge it. Seeing her chance Natani dived for the dagger used to cut her free and threw it at Zen cutting his restraints. Ace, realized what had happened, they used their mental link to help them escape. Cursing at himself for being so stupid, he stood back up ready to take on the advancing wolves.

"Sorry kid, it's just business." Spoke Natani.

Ace just growled. Natani was the first to make a move as she swung a right fist towards Ace he ducked underneath it, spinning on the ball of his foot sticking his other foot out, which connected with Natani's ankle sending her sprawling to the floor, springing back up Ace ran towards Zen swinging his fist, only to find empty air as Zen had somehow gotten behind him, Zen gave a powerful kick to Ace's back causing him to glide through the air, before hitting the dirt. Zen ran over to Natani, helping her up.

"Thanks brother" Replied Natani, "Let's finish him and get the paycheck." they turned around to find Ace staring at them, standing up confidentiality, his eye's gone a deep, dark blue. Ace cracked his knuckles.

"Time for round two." The two assassin's charged at him Zen holding the dagger that had cut his restraints. Natani still only using her fists. Zen was the first to reach him. Ace jumped backwards as the dagger just knocked his jacket cutting through it revealing the white fluffy patch of fur on Ace's stomach. Ace looked up a smile plastered on his face. Only to have it replaced with a grimace as Natani's fist connected with the right side of Ace's face, sending him stumbling back from the force of the impact, giving the two wolves enough time to refocus and restart the assault.

"So you know all _three_ languages?! And you know how to write and read in all three?!" Atom exclaimed, walking from the market, new armor, courtesy of her new friend, glistening in the sun. Shanye blushed and nodded. "Yeah…" Atom glanced at her leather gloved hands. "I can't even read in _one_." She mumbled to herself, earning a glance from Shayne. "Do you know how to write your name?" he asked, not out of spite but out of curiosity. Atom shook her head. "No. Can you show me?" She asked smiling sadly. Shayne nodded once and glanced at the ground shyly.

"Do you want to travel with me and my friend?" Atom asked out of no where. Shayne's eyes shot up to meet Atom's chocolate brown orbs.

"Okay."

Ace shifted his body to the left to dodge another punch from Natani, stopping to raise his forearm to stop the dagger advancing towards his face, flicking his wrist he disarmed Zen. Spinning around him Ace grabbed Zens arm and twisted it behind his back. While simultaneously catching a punch from Natani.

"You're gonna need to do better with me." Ace said slyly as he pushed Zen into Natani. Natani caught her brother before he fell and lifted him back to his feet.

The fox keriden and the wolves stared each other down before a huge roar was heard from the forest. Stopping, the group looked at the forest, then back at each other. Before turning to face the source of the sound, a large group of seven feral keriden emerged from the forest shadows, four females and three males all stood in a group.

"Nothing like a common enemy to unite..." Asked Ace as he turned to look at where the wolves where, only to find an dust of kicked up dirt.

"Well Sh*t" muttered Ace as he turned and faced the group. One of the female keriden walked forward, a white tiger wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting cargo shorts, her top half exposed. It smirked at him.

"Not so tough right now." She mocked. Ace growled as he recognized her as one of the ferals that had attacked him before he meet Atom.

"You..!" he growled. The white tiger laughed.

"You nearly killed me and some of my friends here." she motioned to a canine keriden with an eye patch and messy cloth bandages. "They just want some revenge." her eyes flashed gold as she smiled a sadistic grin. "And who am I to deny that."


	6. New Faces Part 2

**Fox-Hero: She's a bitch ain't she?**

 **Quaser: Who!?**

 **Fox-Hero: Shiraz! Don't hit me! *mutters* fat lot of help Ace was.**

*background* **Ace: its kinda hard when she has OVER TWENTY OC'S!** *background: Mary Sues In Various Skimpy Fashions: We just want your belly fur!*

 **Ace: No! It be mine!**

 **Quasar: *Joins crowd of Mary Sues* I WANT HIS BOOTY!**

 **Mary Sues: *Stand to attention and let her pass* Yes Creator**

 **Ace: Me booty be my booty, AND MY BOOTY ALONE!**

 **Quasar: *Evil laugh* I have an OC for that…. GO SPEEDFOX SHIP!**

 ***Giant ship falls out the sky full of Atoms in various uniforms*  
Atoms: OH AAAAAAAAAAAACE! **

**Ace: Oh SHHHHIT.**

 **Fox-Hero: Enjoy! *grabs a pipboy.* I'm coming Ace!**

 **Fox-Hero: And Cat girl, down girl keep calm there is nothing between me and Quaser like that. No one shot.**

-Chapter 6-

New face's Part 2

~  
Shayne and Atom were walking down the road. Atom had finished her shopping for 'Supplies' and Shayne had done whatever he needed to do in Appletown and were on the way back from the inn where Atom had bought a pair of leather armor leggings with a steel panel looping around her waist to protect her upper thighs and a chestpiece much the same pattern.. All Atom could think about is how much she loved her new leather and steel armor. Once they were a little way off from the crowds, Atom pounces on Shayne. "Thank you so much!" She enthused, hugging the shocked and slightly scared wolf. "You're the best!" She added, getting up. "Y-You're welcome?" The wolf said doubting his words as the leather-clad cheetah beamed at him. Grinning Atom began walking down the dusty road leading out of Appletown with a open-mouthed Shayne following behind her. "You sure you wanna come with me?" Atom asked after a minute. Shayne nodded briskly. "I n-need to get away from cities." Atom smiled. "Cool. Ex-Slave?" Shayne's eyes widened. "No!" he said a little too hurriedly. Atom smirked. "Me too." Shayne stammered, left in the dust of Atom's footsteps. "B-But I'm not an ex-slave!" He put in, when Atom was out of earshot.

Ace looked at the rapidly advancing group of keriden, a glare formed on his face. The females stayed behind as the three males formed a ring around the single defending Fox.

Ace was out numbered, and unless Atom came back soon, the chances of survival were not favorable odds.

The male Keidran started circling Ace, who closed his eyes, it was silent except for the patting of circling feet. Ace's ears twitched as the slow sound turned into a full out sprint towards him. Ace's eyes flew open as he strafed to the left to dodge one of the fists, he ducked as another fist hit thin air where his head used to be. Ace thrust his own fist into the outstretched elbow of one of his attackers, the feral let out a shriek of pain as his arm was snapped upwards and left broken at an angle it shouldn't bend. The others flinched as Ace started walking towards them, one of them ran off into the surrounding forest. The other one ran straight at Ace, going for a shoulder charge. Ace waited till the unlucky keriden was in arm's reach before letting out a flurry of punches to the face the keriden, when Ace stopped the unfortunate lad stayed on his feet before finally, collapsing to the ground.

Ace spun around to the remaining females, who all flinched except the white tiger who gave a slow sarcastic clap.

"You've gotten better I see, not much though." she smirked.

"You're a bitch, you know." Ace retorted, wiping the sweat off his forehead while stepping over the keriden who was clutching his broken arm.

"And I'm a cheetah."

All heads turned to the source of the voice, a short, leather and steel clad cheetah flanked by a worried looking wolf. Yes, another one. The Wolf sent a confused look to Atom, looking pretty badass with daggers lacing her waist. Hand poised on her hips she smirked at the white tiger.

Ace sighed, his face in his hands, "Nice one!" he yelled out sarcastically.

"Is that, you're friends? A small cheetah and a scared wolf?" the white tiger asked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea who the wolf is, but yes the cheetahs with me." he replied, confused.

The said cheetah grinned and took her daggers out in a flash.

Ace's eyes darted between the irresponsible cheetah and the confused group of ferals.

Both parties confused as to what was going on.

Atom grinned, chocolate eyes radiating happiness. "Hey Shayne, hold my pack." She said dumping her pack of stuff on him. "Now, which of you ladies attacked my camp?" Grinning she twirled her daggers. "'Cause I want target practice in my new armor!"Standing in an offensive position. "And I'm not small." She added.

"Once again Atom, you are the most... Well _different_ cheetah I've ever known." emphasizing the 'different' he turned back to the females.

Some of them backed off seeing a pissed off Fox that had just taken down their males with ease, as well as a slightly strange cheetah.

Ace smiled at that, "So your revenge plan didn't quite work as planned did it..." he paused, thinking.

" _You...?_ " he pointed with a slack arm.

The white tiger gave him a deadpan look.

"It's Shiraz..."

"Hey I'm here too!" yelled Atom as she threw a dagger, hitting one of the females in the shoulder. Screeching, the female fell to the ground. Time seemed to slow down as Shiraz's eyes widened, then filled with fury. She launched herself at Ace.

The fox spun around to find an angry Tiger girl attacking him, with not enough time to duck he braced himself for the impact. Shiraz hit him full on slamming Ace's back into the ground. She positioned herself on top him like a MMA fighter, straddling her opponent striking Ace in the face with her claws continually.

"Good job Ace, keep her distracted, I'll take out the others!" yelled Atom as she charged head long into battle.

"No. Problem." Ace yelled back pausing after each hit too the face he received from Shiraz's claws.

Atom turned to the two females and giggled. The two shared a glance which purly said 'Oh shit. She's crazy' and started to slowly back away. Whipping out a handful of knives from seemingly no-where, Atom twirled them around in her hand before launching them at the female keidran, who ducked only to have a dagger laiden cheetah launch at them, making quick, clean cuts all over their backs before standing back to grin at her work: Two panting, bloodied keidran. Dusting her hands off she kicked them, they took the hint and ran off as fast as they possibly could into the forest.

Atom pouted. "Awwwwe. I wanted to _play_ some more." She glared at their bloodied backs "Meanies."

Ace's face had become battered and bruised from the onslaught of fury and claws coming from Shiraz, becoming frustrated he thrusted his waist up and pushed with his hands (paws?) Against the chest of his attacker, which succeed. Unfortunately his eyes were closed to protect them from Shiraz's claws, so he couldn't see where his hands had landed, \

but Shiraz felt them push in a very awkward place.

When she stood up from the dirt she looked at Ace with a blush plastered on her scowling face.

"You dirty mutt." she breathed.

"What?" Ace replied, confused.

"You push up with your hips, then you grab and push on my breasts."

Ace's face turned scarlet red.

"I d,d,didn't know, my eyes were closed." he stuttered out.

"hmph, that's what they all say!" she retorted as she charged again. This time Ace was ready, when Shiraz pounced he used her momentum to his advantage, placing a foot on Shiraz's stomach he rolled backwards and pushed off with that foot launching her over his head straight into a tree. Hitting it with her back first she slid down the trunk slowly grunting as her body hit the ground.

Ace rolled backwards onto his feet slowly running a hand down his face. He sighed as he looked at the cheetah looking at him with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"What?" asked Ace.

Atom skipped over to where Shayne was stuttering. Slinging an arm around his shoulder she took her pack from him and flicked a droplet of the ferals blood off her shoulder. It, somehow, landed on Shayne's nose. "Y-You cut them!" He exclaimed. Atom shrugged. "I ran out of cupcakes." She giggled and kneeled down on the ground, glancing up to where Ace and the last female were fighting. She pointed at the tiger. "I wanna kill her though." Shayne blinked at her. Sensing his confusion she continued. "She flattened my favorite grass patch. It was _really_ comfortable."

"Oh. Right." Was all Shayne could say as the cheetah brought out _more_ knives from her hair and various places across her limber body. Offering them to him. "You're gonna need some protection if you're gonna hang around with us." Shayne blinked at the knives and eventually took them, unsure what to do with them. Grinning, Atom replenished the empty knife spots with more knives, smiling.

Ace stopped and turned after hearing Atom talking to the wolf. He walked towards them a small smile plastered on his face.

"Atom? Who is this?" He asked calmly as he stood in front of the two keidran. Shayne paled, stepping behind Atom slightly. "Oh this is Shayne! He's a friend!" She bubbled, still on a buzz from the fight that she'd won. Shayne nodded to accompany her information. "N-Nice to meet y-you." He stuttered, being pushed out from behind Atom who was standing, hands on hips.

Shayne held out a shaking hand, as he waited for Ace's reaction. Ace gripped the hand extend towards him. Atom smiled and stood to the side of the two, smiling "Shayne, Ace. Ace, Shayne." Ace pulled Shayne close to him so his mouth was right beside Shayne's ear.

"I don't care who you are, do anything to betray us, to betray _her_ , I will personally snap you like a twig myself." Ace whispered threateningly. Shayne shuddered.

"Y-yes sir." He replied.

Atom bent down and handed a bag of coin to Ace. "Your money, kind sir." She giggled, bowing down. Thrusting a thumb in the tiger's direction she frowned. "What are we gonna do with- Oh snap she's gone." And indeed the white tiger keidran was.


	7. Growing Pains

Chapter 7

Growing pains.

 **Quasar: Hey! It's just me this time 'cause Foxy is ignoring my messages… Anywho! I, nor Fox-Hero own Two-Kinds or anything related to it, all of that belongs to Mr. Tom Fishbach. We just own our OC's, Me owning Atom, Fox-Hero Owning Ace, Shiraz and anyone else who's not originally from Twokinds, and my AWESOME friend AIMO (ApriltelloIsMyOTP) owns Shanye (Sorry I made some alterations so we can fit him into the story, but seriously, I LOVE THAT WOLF) and yeah. I'm lonely. *Pouts***

 **And also we wanna say thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed, favd, and followed! You mean so much to me! And to Fox-Hero, (I think)**

 **So enjoy the story! (And I promise I'm not a psycho like i was on the the last A/N)**

Ace, Atom and Shayne walked the dusty road, Shayne sticking close to Atom, still a bit cautious of Ace.

Said cheetah was smiling and was looking around, taking in the green scenery."Hey Foxy, how long till we get there?" She asked, a cheeky smile playing upon her furred face.

"About... Northern Fox time." He said dully.

"What's that?" Asked Atom.

"It means we get there, when we get there." Ace replied a smirk on his face, knowing he had bested Atom.

Atom huffed and dragged her pack through the dirt. "But that's so loooooooooooong!" She complained and nearly hit Shayne in the face with her now swinging pack. "And this is so heavvvvvvvy." She added.

Ace sighed, "well then what should we do while we walk?" He asked. "Got any ideas Shayne?"

Said wolf gulped. "W-well… no… but w-we could p-play q-question game?" He asked nervously.

Ace raised a questioning eyebrow, turning to Atom he shrugged "You up for it?" He asked.

Atom grinned and nodded. "Am I covered in spots?!" Grinning she hoisted her pack up onto her shoulder and and shook her (Now loose) brownish-ginger hair out of her face.

"Well I recently procured a document that generates random questions as well as names to go with them." Shayne said as he pulled a tattered and old scroll from his backpack. Ace looked warily at Atom.

Who paid no mind to him as she bounced in excitement.

"Okay first one from 'Tam'? How are you? Thats easy, I'm good." He said glancing over to the other two keidran. "I'm happpppy!" Atom exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"I'm covered in fur." Ace said nonchalantly.

You could almost hear the scroll groan and glare at Ace, which it didn't.

"Okay... Next one." Said Shayne glancing at Ace. "This one says it's from 'Jan' and it's Can you put up a… tent…" Shayne trailed off and blushed.

"Well of course I can who wouldn't... Oh, OH! You dirty piece of parchment." Ace scowled. "But nice word play." He continued.

Atom looked thoughful. "What does it mean?" She asked. "Whats a tent?" She added.

"Nothing that a girl would need to know about." Ace replied quickly.

Atom blinked and nodded. "Oh, okay."

Shayne gulped and looked at the parchment. "Next is um, from 'Nat' and is how old are you?" He blushed a little. "I'm twelve in keidran." he added.

Atom smiled. "I'm eleven! Keidran, obviously. But I'm still the youngest!" she bubbled, grinning.

"Thirteen, the oldest." Ace said folding his arms in front of him.

Atom clapped. "We're all in order!" She giggled and turned to Shayne who nodded. "Uh, next one is apparently from 'Belle' and is what is your full name?" He looked around.

Atom frowned. "Full… name…?" She asked, cocking her head.

Ace looked at Atom frowning before saying in a regal tone.

"Will 'Ace' Chromehood the third."

Atom's jaw dropped. "Your names NOT Ace?!" She asked, eyes wide.

"Of course not, what kind of first name would Ace be, your parents would have to be on the piss to name you something like that." He replied. "But I prefer it anyway." He smiled.

She nodded. "Oh. Right. Well, I'm Atom. Not a idea what my other names are, never met my mom or dad." She smiled sadly. "Shayne?"

Said wolf gulped. "Shayne Darkhaven." He said shortly before turning back to the scroll. "From 'Davi', what colour are your.. underpants?" He said blush profound on his cheeks.

"Boring grey, mate." Ace said, not giving a damn to the pervy question.

Atom frowned "Underwear?" She asked innocently.

"Uhh, I'm not even gonna question that one. Then again we don't really need anything, we're covered in fur." Ace retorted

"Brown." Shayne manage between blushing and cringing. His eyes drifted over the scroll. "From 'Ann,' True or false, all's fair in love and war? Deep." He said, eyes smiling. "I'm going to say false here." he added.

"True," added Ace. "To a point, for example, making _love_ to one of your enemies but then stabbing them in the back is definitely where I would draw the line."

Atom smiled. "It's not fair. Like Ace I guess, there is a line, making some things unfair." She said smiled and looked at the scroll. "If you had one wish, what would it be?"  
He asked. Atom grinned and interrupted before he could answer. "That Human, Bastians and all Keidran could live in peace without slavery!" She bubbled, all in one in breath. "That's what I'd wish for."

Shayne chuckled. "To have all the knowledge in the lands so I could solve any problem." He said, shrugging the question off.

"Me? I would wish for... Well I don't know sorry" Ace smiled weakly.

Shayne's eyes wafted over the scroll before his face became completely red, looking away embarrassed. "N-N-No. J-J-Just no!" He protested. Atom looked at him curiously. "What? What does it say?" She asked. Shayne blushed some more then in a quiet voice he said, "Who w-would you s-shag, k-k-kill and m-marry h-here b-b-by 'Emi-Emilah'."

Atom blinked at the wolf . "What?!" A blush spread across her face and she giggled nervously.

"This is a very dirty scroll, where did you find it?" Asked Ace.

Shayne blushed. "A-A r-r-relic store. I-I-It now s-says 'Answer The damn question.'" he added then paled as he read on. "And some…. other stuff."

As the group bickered, Shiraz hid in a bush observing them.

"Kill Ace, shag him, then marry him. Wait what did I just say!" She yelped, blushing madly.

Ace's ears perked up at the voice, his ears swiveling towards the noise like satellite dishes.

"You guys continue on, I'm gonna check something out." He said to the other two.

Atom didn't even notice she was so deep in angry conversation with Shayne about feline rights and toned bodies.

The white tiger crouched lower in the bush, disguising her white fur among the leafy foliage.

The bush leaves suddenly flew open as Ace's face came flying in yelling.

"Boo!" This frightened Shiraz enough to make her go sparling backwards in shock before lying in the leafy foliage sighing.

Shiraz stared at the fox who had scared her. "What the hell?!" she managed after much goldfishing. Her glare demanding an answer.

"I heard you talking about me." He replied sitting down on a low hanging tree branch.

Shiraz glared harder. "And what did I say, Fox?" She asked, tone threatening

Ace raised his hands in defense, "Something about me! I don't exactly know." He paused a smirk coming to his face. "Or do I..."

Shiraz glared at him even harder. "I hate you." She grumbled, inwardly hoping he hadn't heard her.

"So why are you doing this?" Asked Ace.

"Doing what?" Replied Shiraz questionly.

Ace gestured with his hands. "This, pretending to be a feral when you're obviously not. Trying to kill me. I mean... You've got potential, why are you just sitting around in a damp forest when you could be strutting your stuff in the big world."

Shiraz's face glowed a faint red of a blush.

"You really think I'm all that?" She replied trying to hide her blush.

Ace stood up extending his hand. "Yes, now come on stop with the bullshit, queen of the jungle act and work with me." He smiled light heartedly.

Shiraz's hand slowly reached out towards Ace's open palm there fingertips touched.

"Ace!"

"Wahh!" They both screamed loudly, falling on top of each other. The two keriden looked towards the source of the noise, finding a very confused Atom staring at them.

"What were you two doing?" She asked deviously. Ace got up from on top of Shiraz.

"Just talking!" He said quickly, "just talking."

"About?" She asked not buying it.

"About me joining you guys!" Shiraz spluttered out her eyes shut tightly. Ace and Atom's heads spun around to look at Shiraz.

"What?!" Atom growled, she turned her attention towards Ace. "After s he nearly killed you when we first meet. She nearly killed you yesterday! And you want her to join us!" She poked Ace's ears "are these even working!" She turned around and folded her arms in a huff.

"Atom-" started Ace.

"No! Don't _Atom_ me! You listen here, I've had enough of all this I need some alone ti-" she was cut short as Shayne appeared behind her and pinched her shoulder. She instantly passed out in a heap of fur and daggers.

"Thanks." Said Ace.

"No problem." Replied Shayne. "Just a simple nerve squeeze. She'll wake up soon." He continued. Shiraz blinked at the Wolf Keidran and raised a hand to her shoulder protectively.

Shayne glanced at the white tiger. "Why are you here?" He asked. She started stuttering in response. Sighing he pinched her shoulder, knocking yet another female out.

"Okay, now that was a bit uncalled for." Ace deadpanned.

"What!? She attacked you before!" Shayne protested. "And she attack again!" He added.

"We were just talking, she wanted to apologize for her behavior, and join us." Ace sighed rubbing his forehead. "I guess there's nothing for it." He reached down and picked up the snoring body of Atom and flung her over his left shoulder while he did the same for Shiraz. Ace then turned to Shayne.

"You're carrying their stuff." He added. Shayne paled. "But Atom's pack weighs… a lot." He complained. "And I have no idea what's in it!" He added.

"Well..." Ace sighed. "Put the strap around my neck I'll carry it like that." Ace soon regretted that decision as Shayne place the bag on him so it was on his back. The weight of the bag nearly strangled him, "ugh!" He yelped, he managed to swing the bag swing the bag to the front of him. Breathing heavily he glared at Shayne before beaming at him.

"I see what you mean." He laughed.

"How does she carry it? I mean she's a… girl." Shayne started. "But I don't mean it like that!" He added,

"Just be glad she's asleep or she would have your hide for that." Ace smirked as he started walking. "Coming?" Asked Ace.

Shayne nodded hurriedly. "Right, yes." And he started off after Ace.

 **Later**

"We should be nearing the town of Omaris." Puffed an exhausted Ace. "It will be good to have a rest. They're heavier than you would think. Maybe because of Atom's hair being sixty percent daggers." Ace added checkley.

Shayne cocked his head. "She keeps daggers in her hair…?" He wondered aloud.

"Don't know, don't want to know, why she needs all those daggers either." Ace replied.

Humming his reply, Shayne looked down at his muddy, once fine fur. "Is there a bathhouse in Omaris?" He asked.

"Yeah, I actually know the owner." He paused a wicked smile coming to his face. "She kinda has a thing for wolves." Ace paused trying to suppress the laugh that was forming because of Shayne's blushing face. Ultimately failing.

Shayne gulped and rubbed his eyes, trying to conceal the blush spreading across his face. "S-S-Stop l-laughing!" He stuttered.

"Sorry, sorry." Replied Ace wiping a tear from his eye. "Now let's get moving I've got to ask her if she's got any spare rooms, she also owns a brothel." Ace started laughing again.

Shayne paled considerably. "S-She what?!" He exclaimed, turning once more beet red.

"You heard me." Smiled Ace as he turned a corner and stopped in front of a building with a sign saying.

 _The Bubbles and Bath._

"We're here!" Exclaimed Ace as he pushed open the door.

"Wait! I-I can go a-another day w-without bathing!" Shayne protested.

Ace turned to face Shayne "don't worry about that, this is where we're staying overnight anyway so enjoy your bath." Ace beamed.

Shayne grumbled something then looked up. "D-D you t-think s-she'll w-want m-me for her," He gulped. ."B-brothel?" He asked, rubbing his arms.

Ace paused and looked at Shayne. "Maybe, she asked me once." He smirked, and then walked over to the desk, ringing the golden bell placed on a placemat. _Briing._ Ringing it once he waited. Nothing. He rang it again. _Briing_ Nothing. He became frustrated and started ringing it repeatedly. _Briing, Briing, Briing._ Until a loud voice called out.

"I heard the damn bell!"

Shayne gulped and looked for hiding spots. Today was _not_ the day he was gonna join a brothel.

Ace waited while a very flustered female red fox keriden was pushed out by another leopard, in a very revealing maid outfit, her golden hair falling over one of her shoulders.

"W-welcome to the _The Bubbles and Bath._ H-how may I help you?" She stuttered, but with a voice as rich as honey.

"Nancy cut the greetings, can you get your _boss_ please." Ace asked his eyes pleading.

"Oh! Ace, I didn't realize it was you, you've grown a lot since we've last seen you, even with your..." She paused looking at the sleeping cats draped over his shoulders. "Companions, be just a sec." She then scooted up the stairs and out of view.

Shayne blinked. "You know her? She seems a lot nicer than I thought someone like her would be…" He rambled.

"That would be because she's my sister." He paused watching Shayne's jaw hit the floor. " _Adopted sister."_ He added. "Her and her mother own this place, I was adopted by them when I was abandoned." Ace sighed. "Go on ask your questions." He said to Shayne.

Shayne examined the ground. "Did you.. know your parents?" He asked, his voice voicing his condolences.

Ace placed the girls from his shoulders onto a couch as he stood back up he looked Shayne directly in the eyes before running a hand to the tuft of hair covering his eyes and lifting it up. Revealing an iris with its pigmentation gone, a soulless gray replacing it.

"No I didn't, and I don't want to, Nancy's mother found me like this, my eye bleeding, they figured that my birth parents did this." Ace lowered his hair. "I got lucky though they were able to take me to a friendly mage who gave me back twenty-twenty vision, So yeah that's my story." Ace finished, not noticing all the girls from the building behind him listing.

Some had tears in their eyes. Shayne looked him in the eyes. "I am sorry for you. I-I shouldn't have asked…" He trailed off in apology.

Ace shrugged and clasped his hands together. "Enough about me, what about you?" Ace asked perking up immediately.

Shayne smiled at the floor. "Well," He began, smiling sadly. "I _did_ grow up with my parents, but it was always about my _older brother_ " He said the words 'Older brother' maliciously. "And they never gave a damn about me, let alone me mastering writing, speaking and reading in all three languages. Hell, I even dabbled in the language of the ancients to get their attention. _Brother_ couldn't even write in one. Well, eventually my Dad arranged from my brother to marry some feline and they all left. They never even sent word back to me. Not anything. So I thought if they could leave, I would too. And here I am now, I guess." He smiled sadly. "Wonder how my Mother is now…" He added to himself.

Ace walked over to Shayne and patted his back. "It's okay now, you're your own man now the only thing blocking you is yourself now, but other then that you're free to do as you wish." Earning an "awww" from the females behind him.

Ace spun around and glared at the crowd behind him. "Were you lot there the entire time!?" Ace asked.

The female all giggled and blushed. "No." They chorused cheekily.

Ace sighed, he was about to retaliate when a short triple clap was heard and a voice called out.

"Ladies? I wish you would stop pestering the poor boy."

The girls took a breath of air before saying. "Sorry mistress."

"Good now leave us." The voice called out as Nancy came into view, followed by a very buxom vixen with flowing black hair and burning amber eyes.

Shaynes eyes widened. Gulping he glanced at the floor, stepping slightly behind Ace.

Once all of the girls left Ace walked towards the older vixen. "Mother." Ace stated happily his arms outstretched, with his. mouth wide open in a happy smile.

The older vixen dropped the 'mistress' act as she enveloped Ace in a smothering hug. "Oh cub, there's no need to be so formal just call me mom." She squeezed the suffocating fox even more. "Oh I've missed you so much my little cub." Ace yelped as he pushed her off of him.

"Jezz mum calm down." She rubbed Ace's head

"Fine then Mr grum." She joked before turning her attention towards Shayne. "And who is this?" She asked seductively, pursing her lips.

Shayne blushed. "U-Uh, I'm S-Shayne M-Miss." Shayne Stuttered, cursing himself for it. "Its, um, n-nice to m-meet you." He added quickly.

"Oh, its my _pleasure_ " she replied. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Can me and my friends use a room please?" The vixen rolled her eyes.

"Always quick to the point as usual." She gestured to Nancy.

"We only have the two rooms available, the honeymoon and the dudgeon." Nancy added with a snigger.

Shayne paled. "D-Dungeon?!" he exclaimed, looking worried.

"Yep," replied Nancy smirking, "filled with all the sexual stuff as well."

"Another thing to watch out for is my sister loves to torment my friends." Ace whispered to Shayne. Ace cleared his throat. "We'll be taking the honeymoon, thanks" Ace interjected. "Nancy can you help with these two?" Ace added motioning to Atom and Shiraz.

Shayne nodded nervously. "I'll h-help t-too." He offered, smiling a little.

Nancy shrugged and walked over to where the out-cold felines were lying. She looked between the two before bending down and fire-man lifting Shiraz onto her shoulder. Shayne sprung forward before Ace could reach the other feline and lifted up Atom with surprising ease, he hair waterfalling down the back of his shirt. He lifted her a bit higher and turned to Nancy. "Where d-do we g-go?" He asked and Nancy smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him into the other room.

Ace smirked before turning towards his mum. "Now I expect for you to behave around Shayne" he told her. She just stuck out her tongue at him. "Immature." He replied as he followed the others.

 **(Quaser: Sorry for late updates, so I gave you two... sorry... and IM OFFICALLY ONE! ONE YEAR OLD ON FF I TELL YOU! Oh and happy birthday Atom. That is all.)**


	8. Left Wanting

**Quaser: So thanks again for the views, favs and follows, it means a lot. AND I CHANGED THE BLURB PLOT THINGIE! Thoughts? Should I put it back to normal? I DONT KNOW! So since I'm lonely *Mr. Lonely in the background* I'm not gonna say much. Just that we don't own Twokinds.**

 **I own Atom and (Now) Shiraz! Yay! (Not that I didn't write most of her lines before anyway...) And if you wanna steal them, I will hunt you down... and throw Atom's cupcake's at you... (They're rock solid)**

 **Fox-Hero own's Ace, Nancy, The Brothel, Ace's Mom, The Brothel Workers, and anything else not from the original Twokinds.**

 **ApriltelloIsMyOTP owns Shayne... And I am freaking jealous... but still**

 **And Tom Fishbach, who we are internally grateful to, own Twokinds and everything related to it.**

 **That is all.**

 **Oh and CG, check the bottom, kay?**

Chapter 8

Found Wanting

Shiraz stirred awake noticing her surroundings she smiled and rolled over "morning butifu-" she came face to face with Atom. They both screamed and fell out of the bed.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME OF MY DAGGERS ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Atom screeched, dragging herself to a sitting position.

"I don't know!" Shiraz freaked out "all I remember is Ace, you came in, got put to sleep by that wolf then... That wolf!" She cursed angrily.

"I am gonna kill him!" Atom yelled, grabbing at a dagger, that should have been, in her hair instead clutching a wavy strand. "Where the bloody hell are my daggers now?!" She screeched, searching for something to yell at.

Just then the door flew open and Shayne and Ace piled into the room.

"Everyone okay? We headed screaming." Ace questioned the two.

Atom and Shiraz glared at the males. "Want to explain where the heck we are, where are my babies, and why is she," Atom pointed to Shiraz angrily. "In the same bloody bed as me?!" She yelled, eyes narrowed.

"First of all, we are in a brothel.." That was the one sentence Ace got out before the two females pounced on him.

Atom and Shiraz sent worried looks to each other before… "WE'RE IN A BROTHEL?!" They yelled in unison, eyes narrowed and deadly at the males.

"I have no p-part in this!" Shayne stuttered.

"You're as bad as him, you knocked us out! Shiraz yelled.

Atom spoke through bared teeth. "Where. The. Hell. Are. My DAGGERS!" She screamed.

"Did you check your bag?" Ace sighed.

Atom glared and moved to her bag, lifting it with one hand onto the bed. She pulled out her daggers then around fifty throwing knives and hugged them. "My babies, don't worry, Momma cheetahs here." She said, cradling them like a child.

"Ahem!" Came a loud feminine voice. They all turned around.

The females spun around to look at the new arrival. "Who are you?" Atom and Shiraz asked, at the same time again.

"Oh yeah, this is my mum." Ace smiled. "She owns the place."

"Charming." Regarded the vixen as she watched the two females.

Both sets of eyes widened. "She's your _Mother_?!" Shiraz asked, doubting it.

"Yeah, I also have a sister, she's called Nancy." He smiled profusely.

"I never thought you of all people would have a sister." Shiraz commented.

"Why?" Asked Ace.

"Don't seem like the type." She stood, hands on hips.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked his mum ruffling his hair, exposing his blind eye.

"You're eye!" The two younger females gasped.

"My?.. Oh right I only told Shayne. Okay this what happened."

 _ **One**_ _ **Long**_ _**backstory later**_.

"So yeah that's my story." Finished Ace.

"So you're adopted?" Asked Shiraz

"Yes."

"You're partially blind?" Questioned Atom

"Was, as I said the mage fixed that."

"You're mum owns a brothel!" Exclaimed the two girls

"So?"

"That's no place to raise a child!" They argued

"Worked fine for me, anyway most of the workers here, I used to play with them when we we're all young and crazy, in a town of mostly girls you get pretty popular."

Ace paused and checked behind the doorframe, to find the same girls as before listening in for a second time. "Don't you guys have John's **(It was meant to be jobs but it auto corrected to that XD)** to do or something?" Asked Ace grumpily.

The girls giggled and ran off.

Ace turned back around and slumped backwards into a soft leather sofa.

"And now, for my final act become unconscious" Ace said to no one in particular, as he fell asleep.

The vixen giggled as she watched the sleeping fox.

"Um e-excuse me miss?" Shayne asked casualty.

"My customers call me mistress, but since you're an acquaintance of Ace, you can call me Alania" she purred seductively to the poor wolf.

"C-can you s-show me the way to the bathing room?"

"Sure honey" she replied. "Nancy can you look after our guests please." Alania called out to her daughter as she left the room.

Moments later Nancy arrived in a tight fitting, short blue dress. Her hair tied into a small golden bun.

"Since you lot are awake this time. I'll be looking after you while he naps." She thrusted her thumb back at Ace's sleeping form, which twitched a bit, before curling into a ball and sighing peacefully.

"Now what to do?" She thought out loud, tapping her finger against her chin. "I know! We can get you two out of those dirty ragged clothes!" She clasped her hands together gleefully. The two females looked at each other and gulped, worried.

Shayne struggled to not get perved on by Alania.

Atom and Shiraz were stripped of their clothes, and their dignity.

The only one enjoying himself was a sleeping Ace, curled into a ball blissfully unaware of the commotion and clothes flying around him and the protests of the two feline.

After much tearing of clothing and protesting from the feline, Nancy stood back. Both feline were naked and Atom was knife free much to her protest. "Now let's get you clean, shall we?" She asked. Atom made a dive towards the bed, only to have her arm pulled back by Nancy. "It's not that bad." She said, pulling her towards the door, Shiraz trailing behind them.

The door slamming closed behind him startled Ace. He opened his eyes only to be meet with pitch black.

"No! I've gone completely blind!" Ace yelled as he started touching his face. To find a pair of 'ahem' panties on his face. He quickly removed the undergarment from his face blushing madly.

"What the hell happened here?" Muttered Ace as he tipped toed around the scattered female clothing as if it was a minefield. "I was asleep for something like this. God damn it!" He cursed himself for it.

As he continued to step around the clothes scattered around the room he backed into the door frame backwards surveying the bombshell of a room. He turned around and was about to walk down the hallway when he noticed a group of keriden girls watching him with their wide eye's. "God damn it." He muttered as the girls approached him.

"Hey Accccce" they chorused, drawing out his name. "We've come to help you get... Clean" they all smirked as one.

Ace's ears drooped as two of the girls grabbed his arms, with surprising strength, and dragged the poor fox away. "Once again. God DA-" he was cut off by one of the girls placing a hand over Ace's mouth.

Shiraz was holding back laughter as she watched Nancy trying to get Atom in the bath. Turns out Cheetahs hate water. "NO!" Atom yelped, as one final push from Nancy sent her tumbling into the bath. Brushing her hands off Nancy grinned as the dripping wet cheetah sat in the bath, shooting daggers at the canine. Atom looked utterly miserable with bath water flattening her fur. Something Shiraz couldn't stop laughing at as the cheetah was scrambling to get out of the water, being pushed back in my the fox until she was clean. Shiraz herself had cleaned herself, for fear of the Female Fox's cleaning wrath. Indeed a good motive. As Atom was slowly allowed out of the bath she stood there shivering, soap suds dripping off her wet fur. The white tiger chuckled and got out the bath too. "Look who hates water, ironic huh?" She commented as Nancy smirked at the two.  
"Time to dress you both!" She exclaimed and made a grab at the soaking felines.

Ace struggled against the many hands that kept pulling him back into the bath.

They had nearly drowned him once, he wasn't about to let it happen for a second time.

As he was pulled back into the lukewarm bath water, he grabbed the soap and lathered himself up. As he resurfaced he pushed past the throng of hands and out of the water, landing a fair distance from the group of girls who all stared at him.

"What?" Ace muttered. The room was silent until.

"OH MY GOSH, HE LOOKS SO CUTE WITH HIS BELLY PATCH!" Screeched one of the girls.

Ace's previously smug face was drained of all confidence as the group rushed him. Snatching a towel off of a rack he ran down hallway. Not a good idea for someone with slick, soapy fur. Ace neared the stair well and tried to skid to a stop only to find himself cascading down the stairs, coming to a stop on the plush carpet at the bottom. Groaning he sat up, rubbing his temple. As his eyes refocused he locked eyes with a very strange group of traveler's.

"You took us to a place like this?" Growched a female human with purple hair.

"I think its name is funny!" Said a... Ace could only describe it as a female human with keidran features.

At the front of the group was a red haired boy, Ace could smell that he used to be in the Templar academy, maybe a drop out. "Hey! This place is one of the best around!"

Ace quickly sprinted up the stairs behind him before any of the customers could notice a naked fox keriden in the reception. Ace ran into the room scattered with clothes and dived into his bag, putting on his clothes, he stumbled down the upper hallway trying to wrap his scarf around his neck he was directly above the receptionist's desk. Where the redhead was idly ringing the bell.

"Coming!" Yelled out Ace, unfortunately he managed to trip on his scarf and tumbled over the railing, landing on top of the desk, causing the boy to jump back in shock. Ace limply place a hand on the bell to stop its ringing. "Welcome to the Bubble and Bath." Ace said weakly. "I will assist you after I have recovered." He then groaned and rolled of the desk with a thud.

"I'm starting to like this place." Said the purple haired one smugly.

As it turned out, there were no non-revealing clothes in the brothel's wardrobe. A good thing for the workers, not so much for the two feline guests. Presently, Shiraz was being forced into a changing stall holding the 'outfit', if you could call it that, the female fox keidran had picked out for her. She was starting to wish she had armor like Atom did which actually _covered_ something. "Take your time!" Nancy called out as the curtains closed behind Shiraz. ' _Oh, I will._ ' she thought, pulling on the scanty clothing to fit her liking.

Meanwhile outside the curtained stall, Nancy was holding up a pair of tight, leather pantaloons with matching tight tank. All while guarding the door so her 'Guests', prisoners more like, would get changed. Not like they would go out naked anyways. "Give me my armour first!" Atom protested, hands up in defence. "Get dressed first." And with a final shove, Atom was in the adjacent stall to Shiraz's

"Hey!" Yelled a voice.

"What?" Grunted a hurting Ace, he opened his eyes to find a brown wolf with a ponytail resting on his shoulder.

"If you work here, shouldn't you be serving us?" asked the pony-tailed wolf.

"Shouldn't you be wearing clothes?" Ace murmured back.

The wolf flushed, recalling how he lost them. The human with keidran ear grinned at Ace and poked his nose. "You're floofy!" She exclaimed, ready to jump on the male fox which she had proclaimed 'floofy'.

A silver haired human smiled at the younger human's antics.

"Why thank you miss, I just got away from being drowned by the girls that will be serving you tonight. Good luck!" He paused, smiling. "Anything else?" He asked with a happy attitude.

"Ooh! We'd like a room please and a bath!" The girl stated happily. The purple haired girl put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Karen I-"

"Actually I _would_ like a bath, Maren." The silver haired one added in.

The young girl looked up at the purpled haired girl with the most ridiculously cute puppy dog eyes and the elder human sighed. "Fine." She gave in rolling her eyes.

"Very good, I'll just check what rooms are available. Be right back." Ace then zoomed up the stairs. Ace's muffled voice could be heard.

"Hey mum we hav- God Damn it! Leave Shayne alone! And help me, which rooms are available?... Okay thanks." Ace came back into view "three rooms available for rent!" He beamed at the group. "I'll escort you to your baths when you're ready, two rooms I guess?" He added.

The younger human beamed and nodded while the older grunted in agreement. The wolf scratched the back of his head and said "Okay." The purple haired human looked around the fancy reception. "How much is it gonna cost?" She asked, frowning.

"Twenty per room, per night." Stated Ace.

The girl snorted. "Fifteen." she grinned menacingly. The younger human grinned up at Ace. "Pwease sir?" She asked innocently, using the puppy-dog eyes again. This time on a much higher level.

"I may have just fallen from the roof, but i don't have brain damage. Eighteen." Stated Ace bluntly.

Rolling her eyes the older human agreed, reluctantly, and paid up. "These rooms better be damn good." She muttered under her breath.

The silver-haired human smiled at the older human. "I think they will be if they're as nice as in here..." She said quietly. Ace shrugged and motioned for the girls to follow. "I'll be back for you two later." He yelled back to the Red head, and the Wolf. Who were too busy 'admiring' the paintings on the walls.

"You two look like you work here!" Nancy exclaimed, smiling at the two feline keidran. "Well, if Atom lost the armor and Shiraz would stop glaring." She added, frowning. She tapped her chin. "What to do with you now…?" She wondered aloud. The two feline shared a look before sprinting across the room and leaping out the door, leaving a stunned fox behind. Closing and locking the door behind them they let out a joint sigh of relief, forgetting they had no idea around the large brothel. "Thank god we got out of there." Shiraz said, voice relieved. She pulled the tight mid length shorts down a little, they were way too tight for her. "Now what?" Atom asked her companion. "We get the hell out of here?" She asked and Atom laughed. "Back to our room it is."

And with that, the two girls wandered about, utterly lost.

"Here we are, your bath awaits." Ace grandly announced. He opened the door the youngest girl squealed in delight and raced inside. The older one followed in slowly. The quiet shy one was the last in, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, she had a strange scent, now time to get the boys" he said out loud.

As Ace approached the reception he heard the two males talking out loud, he couldn't make it out so he shrugged it off. He looked down on them from over the railing. "Baths ready." He shouted to them.

 _ **At the male bathing room.**_

Ace slowly opened the door. Only to find Shayne pressed up in one corner of the room. With Alania slowly advancing on him.

"Mum!" Ace yelled at the top of his lungs. Alania slowly turned around her orange fur now with a deep red tint on it. Ace turned to the wolf and the redhead. "Sorry about her," he muttered something else under his breath, as his mum made a hasty retreat, with Shayne leaving in record time as well from embarrassment. The ponytailed wolf was looking at another painting, missing the naked Shayne streaking past him. Ace sighed again "Take these, give the other one to the girls." He handed 'Red' the keys and walked away. Presumably going to have a stern talk to Alania.

"We're lost, aren't we Snowy?" Atom asked the ticked off tiger. "No, we're just… um, in the wrong place." Shiraz denied. "And my names not Snowy! Its Shiraz!" She added, glaring at the Cheetah. Atom grinned. "So we _are_ lost! And Snowy suits you better." She replied, looking around. Shiraz sighed. "We're not!" They tiger protested. Rolling her eyes Atom giggled. "Well then how are we gonna get found, Snowy?" She asked, folding her arms. The Tiger groaned. "It's not Snowy, Spotty." She grumbled. "And I have no bloody idea." Shiraz said, opening random doors to see where they led. Atom's ears perked up along with Shiraz's. "You hear that?" She whispered and Shiraz nodded, smiling. "Footsteps." She confirmed and the two felines took off towards the sound of the running footsteps eagerly.

Ace was having a bad luck streak, first he missed a clothes tornado, then he was nearly drowned by a swarm of girls just because of his 'floffyness' and then he falls from the second story and onto a reception desk. He kicked at the railing, foolishly stubbing his toe. He yelped and cursed himself for his stupidity. Sighing he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, he sat on the railing of the second floor overlooking the reception desk, in silence listening to the sounds of the place at work. The kitchen, filled with the sounds of pots and pans clattering. The sloshing of the baths being used. The pull of someone tugging on his sleeve, he looked at the figure, he sighed as Nancy gave a smile to reassure him.

"You know, it's your first time back in how long, and you haven't made any time to spend with your little sister." She playfully punched Ace in the arm. "Come on, you're coming with me for a bit." Ace could only follow as he was pulled along by his arm, out the door and into the bustling street.

Nancy looked back at Ace, her eyes full of joy and youthfulness. "Its good to have my brother back."

The two feline backed out of the… _occupied_ room they had barged into, stumbling over their feet. Slamming the door Atom closed her eyes. "I'm too yooooung to have that in my mind!" She protested. Shiraz rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She said shortly and pulled the younger Cat to her feet and down the hall.

"That wasn't _natural_ though!" She added. "Can _you_ do that?" She later asked and Shiraz blushed. "Let's just go. I think the guest rooms are down there." She said leading her companion down the hallway. Atom beamed at the tiger. "FInally! We've been lost all day!" She giggled and walked ahead. "We weren't lost!" Shiraz shouted after the over energetic Cheetah. Running after her she did indeed find that they were in the guest room area. As she neared the other cat she heard:

"Eeiny Meany Miney Mo Catch a Keidran by the toe. If it bites you let it go. Eeiny Meany Miney Mo!" And she stormed into the final room in the hallway." Rolling her eyes, Shiraz followed the girl only to find a passed out Cheetah asleep on the double bed.

Nancy skipped through the streets with Ace right next to her, it was slowly turning to dusk, but neither of the two minded, the pair walked down the street.

A pair of eyes followed the two. "What do you think?" Asked a ominous voice.

"The female has," a sickly cough emitted from the pale lips "redeeming quality." He continued in a disgusting tone. "She would be a fine bounty to have, as a" wheezing he coughed more before finishing "screw toy." He laughed a bit before spitting up flem.

"And the gray fox?" Asked the deeper voice.

"Not worth it..."

"Very well. What should we do about him then?"

"Take what he has, if he's too much of a problem when grabbing the girl." The sound of lips licking were heard "Kill him."

A glint of silver flashed in the shadows.

 **Later**

"Ace keep up with me!" Giggled Nancy as she speed around a corner. Ace smiled and walked slowly towards the corner.

"Nancy?" Ace turned the corner and found an empty street. "Nancy?" Ace called out again.

"Ace!" Came a muffled yell before a scream.

"Nancy!" Ace speed towards the noise. "Nancy!" He cried out. He ran into a small dark alleyway. Nothing, he kept running. His pulse froze, she was limp at the end of the alley, He ran up to her limp body, her chest slowly rising and falling. Ace's eyes started tearing up. "Nancy." He whispered as he was hit in the back of the head. He fell forward, his vision darkening. He reached a hand out towards his unconscious sister, his vision became a single pin prick of light.

"Stupid mut." Came a voice from behind Ace. A swift kick to the head put Ace down, ceasing the struggle. Nancy was dragged away, leaving an empty shell of a keriden lying in the dark, damp alley.

 **REVIEW IF NATANI AND KEITH ARE CUTE!**

 **Cat Girl: Hey... I've lost a lot of intrest in my stories... I'm pumping out some C.H.A.I.N.S for you... but I'm okya.. don't worry... just been doing a ton... But I'm still here and maybe you should P.M some time if you got an account... Love you sis... Heh... I'm fine... I had a few vertigo attacks a while ago but now I'm okay... Sucks about your nephew... XDXD I love Raphie too... but I love Leo more! *Giggles and hugs you* Sorry for dissipearing... I'll update Chains soon too... LOVE YA! I'll join you on the rampage! XD I'll help you make the episodes... If im not busy fangirling over Greg Cipes (Mikey's voice actor) So I guess... bye for now...**


	9. The Price Of Vengance

**Quaser:** HEEEEEY I'M NOT LONELY!

 **Fox-Hero: Really?**

 **Quasar:** Yeah. Talking to pineapples was getting weird.

 **Fox-Hero: I totally understand, maybe?**

 **Quasar:** *Giggles* So…. Now what? I can't yell at you for not being here…..

 **Fox-Hero: Well Audience! This is a more darker arc then the first**

 **Quasar: YAY! DARK ANGST!**

 **Fox-Hero: Quote you on that later… Anyway-**

 **Quasar: I'M STILL WRITING FLUFF!**

 **Fox-Hero: Again okay… Well readers enjoy! Also the new cover is drawn, edited and finished off by me.**

 **Quasar: Cause I'm shit at art. AND I DID THE BACKGROUND!**

Arc 2

The Price of Vengeance.

Chapter 1

Ace groaned as he stirred from his forced slumber, he raised a hand to the back of his head and felt a small cut. He looked at his hand, at the blood and remembered what had just happened. Feeling bitter rage build up, he pushed the ground and stood up, content on making it back to his mother's.

He stumbled down the alley leaning on the wall for support. He emerged into the dark of night, he looked around before slowly walking out. he groaned as the bruises he had been given started to wake up and cause pain. He saw the light of his old home his vision slowly becoming blurry. He banged on the door, It opened and a surprised looking Shayne stood in the doorway.

"Ace!" he exclaimed as Ace fell forward from the pain. Shayne quickly caught the unconscious Kreiden. "Someone! Come quick Ace is hurt, badly!"

Ace's vision faded to black.

"Oh Atom! Foods ready!" Yelled Shayne from down the hall. Atom leapt up, nose picking up the scent of _butter chicken._ Likcing her lips she cheetah-speeded out of their room which she had been napping in and down the hall, grinning like a madman as it'd been awhile since her last proper meal.

:.:

Shiraz sighed and picked up another bundle of clothing. She had been collecting the clean clothes (Which had been taken from both her and Atom before they were bathed) from the laundry. Be it may, they were very dirty and ripped, now clean and whole so the girls who cleaned the washing must be relatively talented in getting rid of stains and holes.

She turned to the room, and what looked to be a blur speeding out of the room, and hit the White Tiger full on, face first.

*Sher-MACK*

Shiraz pushed the lump from on top of her, face beet red. Glaring at an equally beet red cheetah, who at this point was more red and black than yellow and black, she opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn't meet the cheetah's eyes, who was avoiding her gaze as well. "I-I-I-" Shiraz started and blushed. The cheetah blushed harder also. "We will never speak of this, okay?" Shiraz finally managed, Atom nodding furiously. What Shiraz didn't know, is that Atom had just had her first kiss. With her.

Ace sat up in a cold sweat, he looked himself over. "Great… I had only just gotten out of bandages. just can't stay away." he laughed at his own stupidity. Then frowning, remembering what had happened he stepped out of the comfy bed picking up his clothes.

As he finished wrapping his scarf around his shoulders the door to his room swung open and a glum looking atom walked in with a wet cloth.

"Ace! You're awake." she yelled "everybody Ace is up! Come on!" before Ace could say anything the room was soon crowded, full of… well, mostly everyone. All Ace could do was sit down on the bed and wait for the relentless questioning.

The first question was asked by his mother, the question he freird to answer.

"Where's Nancy?" The tone she used was enough to make to room deathly silent, Ace felt his fur on his back stand on end from the atmosphere. She continued giving him a deathly glare.

Ace sighed. "I'm not sure what happened, I heard her scream and I went towards it, I found her in an old alleyway unconscious then…" He paused rubbing his head "I can't remember it gets fuzzy after that then I make it back here and, yeah." Ace braced himself for the onslaught of abuse, but it never came.

He heard a sob and the sound of light feet dashing out the door. He hung his head in shame as more shuffling feet left the room. Ace looked up at the cheetah who was resting her hand against his shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"Tell them that, tell her that." He sighed, standing up he walked out of the room.

Atom looked down sadly, glancing at her furred hands. "Sorry." She whispered to herself a tear making its way out of her eye.

Ace leaned against the wall of the hallway, his head in his hands. He looked towards two girls walking towards him, a dog and tiger. They stopped in front of him, the tiger holding a long case. The dog spoke.

"Mistress has informed me and Amata to deliver you this." Amata opened the case inside was a Thin Blade. (A katana if you hadn't guessed) and its scabbard. "Mistress told us that it was given to her by a strange traveler as a form of payment.

"Now she wants you to have it!" Piped up Amata joyfully.

"Yes." Stated the feminine canine, rolling her eyes at the tigers immaturity. "She would've given it to you personally but." She paused, biting her lip. "She is currently grieving." Ace nodded in response.

"Tell her that she has my thanks." He replied to the two keriden. The canine nodded and led the tiger away, who was continually smiling at him.

Ace looked at the sword running his dumb across the edge of the blade, even through the layer of fur on his hand he still felt the sharp edge of the blade. He grabbed the scabbard and and slung it over his shoulder, sliding the sword back into its holster.

 _Later._

Ace leaned with his back against the wall. His eyes closed in complementation. Until he heard the sound of soft footsteps coming his way. He opened his eyes to see the silver haired girl standing in front of him. Her arms crossed in front of her chest, while her eyes were cast in a downwards glance.

Ace cocked an eyebrow, unsure of why the quiet one of the group that had arrived just after Shayne and himself had come barging in through the doors.

"I heard what happened to your sister." She muttered. Ace's eyes flashed dark for a second. The silver haired human took a step back warily, unsure if she had done something to offend the fox keriden.

When the fox keriden made no move to attack she relaxed a bit, moving closer towards him. Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can't keep yourself bottled up like this." She smiled warmly. "It's not fair on the others." Ace sighed his shoulders sagging as if a large weight was removed from them.

"I know, I know." Ace replied "it's just that... Grr!" Continued Ace slamming his fist into the wall, making the poor girl jump back in response.

"I wish. No I feel like I could of done more." Ace said his voice soft with regret. He turned towards the silver haired girl and smiled. "Thanks anyway..." He paused.

"Ranie." She added.

"Thank you Raine for the advice. Now let me give you some." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Get your runes checked, I can smell you wolf keriden." He then leaned back sliding a hand across his lips as if they were a zipper, then throwing the invisible zip away and winking.

Raine held a hand to her mouth as he blushed from the embarrassment and shock. She nodded furiously and scooted away. Silently thinking to herself: 'how did he find out about the Runes?'

A warm fire burnt in the hearth of the kitchen. A small table laden with food sat with four chairs around it, three of them taken. One of the trio still smelt of cooking, having helped prepare that night's meals for the guests and occupants of the brothel. To an onlooker, the table piled with meats would seem greedy and unneeded, but to the three Keidran, it was heaven on Earth.

Reaching out to a pile laden with steak, Shiraz licked her furry lips, anticipating the taste of the meat in her mouth.

Just as she was about to grab a piece, a spotted hand darted forward and seized the steak, whipping it back to the Cheetah's half full plate. Grinning at Shiraz, a 'Sorry' was uttered.

"Like hell you're sorry." The white tiger muttered to herself, reaching for the second, not as large, piece of steak.

This time, a tree-trunk brown furred hand darted forward and claimed the piece she was going for. She glared at Shayne. "Hey!" She half-yelled, the Wolf flinching. "Sorry…" He muttered in response. Rolling her eyes, Shiraz picked up the smallest, slightly charred piece of steak which had been on the bottom of the pile. "Greedy pigs…" She muttered under her breath. Atom giggled, biting into her succulent would-be-Shiraz's steak. It was sweet and juicy, proving that stolen food was all the sweeter.

Ace sat leaning against the wall, humming a small tune to himself. his nose twitched as it registered the sweet, supple, succulent smell of.

"CHICKEN!" Ace yelled at the top of his lungs barging through the hallway as if he was on fire.

seeing the table full of food in front of him he leapt upon its end, flipping plates, pieces of steak rained down upon a white furred tiger. Not stopping he launched himself even higher, pouncing on the chicken on the far side of the table. smiling triumphantly he spun around to she Shiraz slowly getting up.

A second passed. Shiraz shook her hands once, gravy flying across the gap between her and the table, some reaching the dishes. She looked at Ace, locking eyes with him she grit her teeth.  
Ace's ears drooped, his tail lowered doing slow flicks as a sheepish grin came to his face, quickly picking up a utensil from the table he held it, arm outstretched.

"Spork?" he asked.

Shiraz shook with anger, fists clenched she punches the spork as hard as she could, the spoon/fork hybrid lodging itself in the far wall. The far _stone_ wall.

Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth. "Ace?" She asked, voice dangerously low. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She added, eyes narrowing.

"Getting a chicken leg?" he asked nervously. His eyes darting between the exit and the Angry tigress blocking it. "And some gravy..." his voice becoming lighter.

Shiraz smiled sweetly, this was probably a good sign that the fox should start running. "No," Her voice was low and deadly. "You're not. You are sitting in my dinner." Another sickly sweet smile. "Aren't you?"

At this moment Ace's mind came up with two solution:

Option 1: Book it for the door.

Or

Option 2: Put the chicken over his head and run out screaming, "Peanut Butter, Jelly! Peanut Butter, Jelly! Peanut Butter, Jelly with a Battle Axe!"

There was a pause in thought as he came up with a combination of the two.

he looked at the roast chicken forlornly placing a finger on it he whispered. "Shh.. Don't worry we'll be together one day." He then bounded towards the Shocked Shiraz not expecting Ace to come at her. He jumped up and slammed the chicken on top of Shiraz's head, earning a muffled exclamation as Shraiz's vision was replaced with one of the inside of a roast chicken. Ace stepped back, his brain processing what had just happened. He then ran to the door screaming, "You'll never take me Alive!" and disappearing into another dining room.

Shiraz chased after Ace blindly, stumbling about, crashing into the door, vision blocked with the chicken. "Get your ass back here!" She shrieked, voice muffled by the chicken.


	10. A Break In The Angst

**Fox-Hero: Oh now I remember this… Also, the foxy ship, fricking impeccable logic right there. *slow sarcastic clap***

 **Quasar (EDIAHS): Oh shut up.**

 **Fox-Hero:** _ **(It's not incest 'cause Ace is**_ _ **adopted**_ _ **) Bloody classic.**_

 **Quasar (Now EDIAHS): Of course, duh, I love Boy-Gets-Adopted-Then-Falls-In-Love-With-New-Sister Stories!**

 **Fox-Hero: You have no idea how many times I face palmed; during you writing that sentence.**

 **Quasar (Now EDIAHS) : You have no idea how to Facedesk. Otherwise, you would have done that and saved yourself a lot of facepalms. 1 Facedesk=10 Faceplams. 1 Facewall=10 Facedesks. 1 Facefoot= 10 Facewalls. Logic.**

 **Fox-Hero: Let's just begin, shall we…**

 **Quasar (Now EDIAHS): *Jumps up and down with excitement* FINALLY! GIVE THE MAN A CIGAR!**

 **Fox-Hero: There are not any words to describe how confused I am at the moment… but whatever.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, Every Day is A Horror Story and him, Fox-Hero, do not own Twokinds. Twokinds is an awesome webcomic owned by Tom Fishbach, Go read it.**

 **EDIAHS: Also, The previous A/N was written…. Forever ago. Obviously, stuff happened and I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this obviously unfinished chapter. Also, this is slightly edited (Paragraphing… Vocab…) By Moi, Quaser. And yes, I changed my name. So without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

A Break In The Angst

Ace leant against the doorframe of his temporary bedroom, the events of last night still fresh in his mind as well as the lump on his head, a present from Shiraz. He rubbed the tender spot gently he heard footsteps heading towards him, he turned his head towards the noise and saw a small Wolven girl enter, holding a bowl of what looked to be porridge.

She quickly set it down and mentally noted the elder fox rubbing his head and asked, in a stuttering voice. "A-a-are y-y-you o-ow-ow-okay S-sir?" She stuttered. "I-I h-h-heard a-ab-about M-Miss N-Nan-Nancy. I-I'm s-sow-sorry, S-sir."She finished, evidently proud of herself for such a long sentence.

Ace looked up his eye shining brightly but in a way that seemed to radiate an unsettling aura. Ace shook his head side to side clearing his mind. "Thank you for your concern girl, I appreciate it." Ace sighed loudly and stared at the girl.

The stuttering girl smiled up at him. "I-I d-did-didn't k-kn-know my-my M-Mama l-l-long b-but s-she t-t-tol-told m-me t-t-that It w-was oka-ay t-t-to f-feel p-pain s-some-t-t-times a-a-and y-y-yous-s-should l-l-let it ow-out." The girl looked at Ace with a smile on her face.

Ace walked over to his bed and lay down on it. "I know what you mean little one but the thing is that." Ace paused his breath hitched "This type of sorrow is the type that you can't exactly explain, let alone let it out in an obvious way. But thank you for helping." Ace looked at the porridge "Also Kedren are Carnivorous" he said with a smile.

"Porridge isn't exactly the best meal."

The small Wolf pup blushed. "R-R-Right S-s-sow-sorry s-sir. W-W-We r-r-ran o-o-out o-of me-me-meat l-last n-n-night t-tho-though f-f-from M-Mista S-S-Shay-ne's m-meal a-a-and the g-g-guests l-l-ast n-n-ight." Flushing once more she continued. "I-I c-c-can g-g-get y-y-you s-something e-e-else th-though, i-if you w-want sw-sir."

"No it's fine, anyway- you've caught my interest who was your mother?"

The cub rocked back and forth on the ball of her gulped. "U-Uh. S-S-Sir. W-Well…. S-She…

-ZHE FLASHBACK OF AWESOMENESS- **(Read In a fucking Prussian accent, Quasar will never be able to stop the Hetalia references)**

It was a cold and somewhat stormy night near the remote western Wolven tribes camp. A faint light could be made out in the small clearing, kept alive by the fuel of the glass lantern. The camp itself was abandoned, due to a pack of small horses a few miles over roaming free and ready to hunt. The only ones left behind were the nursing mothers and small children.

Lil and her mother, Zai being two of the remaining wolves. The small children and mothers were gathered in a high pitched tent, huddled together for warmth. The light of a lantern flickered in the center, illuminating the silhouettes of the wolves and the surrounding trees. A human shadow falls upon the tent, towering above the wolves. Suddenly, a glowing blue circle surrounds the tent and the wolves inside and bound in rope.

A slow cackle was heard from outside the tent. "Perfect specimens for slavery or if we prefer, a reward from the templars. Either way there ours." The man then turned to the hooded figure casting the binds on the wolves and smiled a toothy grin.

His companions, elder dirty slaves like him, emerged from the woods and began to drag the wolves into the woods. Small children began to wrap **?** and get out for their fathers **?**. The man, the mate, this time, kicked the loudest. "Shut the hell up!" He cried, bringing his foot into her gut. The wolven child cried out in pain and became silent, as did the other children. Only a small sniveling could be heard as the one the got kicked grimaced at the pain. The man turned to the sniffling child. "And take that as a warning, bitch!" He talked at it.

 **EDIAS: Annnnd that's where it ends! Look out for chapter 11! Hopefully will be made this year! Haaaaaah.**

 **See you next time and thanks for reading!**


End file.
